


完美共生

by latelylate



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Learning from the loser couple, M/M, Planned fic, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelylate/pseuds/latelylate
Summary: Carlton Drake和Riot互相吸引。而问题是，他们俩都不懂什么叫作爱。随着火箭的坠落，两人也分道扬镳了。这是一个关于Riot找回他失去的宿主的故事。他们学会了欣赏彼此，合二为一。





	1. 废墟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect Symbiosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750162) by [IViv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IViv/pseuds/IViv). 



Carlton.Drake已习惯于指挥的重担。

 

作为一家世界500强公司的CEO外加当代最杰出的科学家之一，他是个相当有创见力的人。因视拯救人类为己任，他在发现共生体后便把他们带了回来。地球正处于崩溃的边缘，他独掌能够做出改变的知识和远见，引领迷途羔羊是他的职责。

 

不过，以上全部，都不适用于Riot。

Riot是独一无二的，野心勃勃，致命又美丽。他们同为领袖，Riot却拥有更复杂的设计。他会把Carlton带回自己的母星，作为回报，Carlton给他造了一艘火箭。他们要共同拯救混乱的人类遗迹，完善他人所缺，然后共同达到前所未有，不可置信的新高度。

 

但命运对Carlton.Drake总是很残酷。他看着他的心血在滚滚浓烟中熊熊燃烧，耳畔传来的Riot饱受折磨的嘶吼也叫他难以忍受。火焰舔过他们的身体，银色的触须如蒸干汽化的液态水银。生平第一次，Carlton感到了绝望。

 

“到我身体里去。”他命令道。高温是Riot的弱点。一阵怒意顺着链接汹涌而来，Carlton应该为此道歉，但珍贵的时间在流逝，又一处爆炸，Riot又一声吼叫。

“拜托了，Riot！”Carlton知道促使共生体保护他的不是自己的安康：他是附近唯一适配的宿主，他要是死了，Riot将会暴露于火海之中，没有遮蔽的共生体撑不过一秒。

 

“进来，我有个主意，相信我！”Carlton能感受到Riot的疑惧，没时间细想胸腔里的僵涩，Riot逃进了他的身体，火焰逼近，这次轮到他在烈火炙烤中惨叫了。他咬住脸颊内侧的肌肉保持清醒，把身体拖向用来装共生体的无氧罐。

 

为了节省空间，Carlton设计了整整一打巨型无氧罐，每个一次能装上百只共生体。氧气渐渐稀薄，他抵抗着昏厥的催促。Carlton手动解锁一个罐子爬了进去，看着插销“咔哒”锁上，接着火箭爆炸了。

 

Riot把他们从水里拖上岸时Carlton早已精疲力尽，警笛在远处尖声呼啸，他们得马上离开。火焰让Riot缩减到只有篮球大小，远远不够包裹住Carlton。Carlton一瘸一拐走到马路上。天色已晚，但仍有车辆往来。一辆车直直驶向他们，Carlton挥舞他那只完好的胳膊朝它大喊，小车没有减速，Carlton赶紧挪到路边。

 

【真没用。】一个愤怒的声音撞击他的脑子。

 

Carlton被冻住了。他猜这描述离事实也并不遥远。他创造一种新生命形式的计划已宣告失败，他愿意拼尽全力付出一切来保住生命基金，而无论结局如何，他都不可能再去搞什么太空探索。没人再站在他身边了。他身受重伤，舔过他左侧身体的火苗在他脸上也留下烧焦的吻痕，他现在看起来肯定糟糕透顶。伤口已经结痂，大部分是Riot的功劳，但是疼痛依旧剧烈到Carlton要挣扎着才不至于意识模糊。既然他们熬过了坠落，再保留他作为宿主对Riot来说就弊大于利了。

 

连接中传来要他叫停一辆车的强烈催促。然后这个问题击中了他：Riot是不是想要另一个宿主？这就是他如此迫切想要叫停一辆车的原因吗？除了明显的缺乏同步之外，没有达到最佳的共生关系还有很多缺陷。他和Riot没有通感。他们是建立了链接，也有强烈的情绪能传递其中，但除此之外，关于对方的想法，他们无从得知。

 

Carlton不知道他这是怎么了。自保向来在他的选项列表上排第一，而可能会让Riot失望这一想法，即使是到了生命尽头，也是如此不堪忍受。他强迫自己保持不动。车疾驰而来，他即将死去——Carlton紧闭双眼，疼痛并未到来。杂乱尖利的刹车声。他闻到橡胶烧糊的味道。

 

“你脑子有什么问题？我没让你上车的想法，滚一边去，不然撞死你！”Carlton睁开眼睛。他看不太清闪亮的车灯后面是什么。司机看上去三十多岁。Carlton蹒跚地走向驾驶室。那个男人摇下了车窗盯了他几秒钟而不是一拳打他，Carlton没动。他在等着他无可避免的命运。等Riot有了新宿主会怎么处置他？大概是吃掉，正如另一个惨遭Riot抛弃的宿主。

 

一束银色猛冲进车里，终结了男人的辱骂。Carlton抓紧车门边缘，用力到指节泛白。响亮的咀嚼声把他从走神中拉回来，Carlton再抬眼看那个男人，他少了半边脑袋，一堆银色的黏液嘎吱嘎吱嚼着移开了。

 

一堆仍然与他相连的黏液。

 

【Drake，你还等什么？开车。】Riot在他脑子里说。

 

“噢，”Carlton眼睛有些模糊，他眨眨眼，那是因为他眼睛里进了灰尘。“好的，当然。”他用尽全力才好歹把男人的尸体滚到一边。刚结疤的伤口又开始渗血了。

 

他或许不该回市区，不该在旧金山警方正搜捕他的时候，但他无处可去。Carlton开车回到旧金山，在一个相对贫穷些的街区的安全屋附近停了车。

 

Eddie.Brock的指控可谓百分百正确，尽管在涉及到不正当关系时那人给了比他应得的更多的信誉。Carlton.Drake是个科学家，他所做的一切，在Brock的职业生涯里做些手脚，招募意志薄弱之人作为实验对象，甚至谋杀，都是借以科学之名的。他必须成功，人类被设计的如此差劲，他有八十年来完成他的任务，他得在人类把自己推向灭亡前保住它。

 

Carlton.Drake不是罪犯，而这一刻，他宁愿他是。

 

他的左腿和手臂都因疼痛麻木。虚弱到下不了车，Carlton熄掉引擎陷进散发着恶臭的坐垫里。他看向一边，男人的尸体只剩一滩留在衬垫上的血渍。Riot满足地哼哼着，漂浮的银色圆球注意到Carlton的窥视变幻成一个共生体脑袋。Carlton通过连接发送了一个小小的请求。他的请求遭遇了对方的不耐烦，但最后，Riot还是回到了他的身体里，然后他又能动了。

 

“谢谢你。”Carlton低声说。

 

【哼。】

 

他解锁门禁，通过视网膜扫描，然后找到供应室。公文包在墙上挂成一列，有些装着钱，有些装着护照。这里有一些枪支弹药，但对他来说没有用。Treece已经死了。Carlton的瞄准又差得要命。

 

“你知道食物都在哪里。”Carlton指指冰箱。在遇见Riot之后，他就在每个安全屋里都储备了相当量的真空包装的肉类。Carlton庆幸他的远见。

 

【我需要另一只火箭。】

 

听到共生体命令的Carlton吞咽了一下。他不知道怎么跟Riot解释人类政治。他可以撒谎，安抚Riot说造火箭要花很多时间尽管他知道永远不会有火箭造成的一天。这是他在董事会上的一贯作风。是的，我们离找到解药非常接近了；没错，它们有潜在的军用价值；当然，投入市场的产品将带来巨大的经济收益。但现在那都不重要了。所以自欺欺人有什么意义呢？

 

“不会再有火箭了，我很抱歉。”Carlton喃喃道。

 

【Drake。】Riot显形了，他的形态似乎稍微长大了那么一点儿。一条锋利的银色触手环住Carlton的脖子，【你在抗拒我是吗，我的容器？我们可是商量好了的。】

 

Carlton咬紧牙关，“是，但是我们的计划已经失败了。我不知道有多少实验进程被泄露出去。我们得藏起来直到——”

 

【我们的计划失败都是因为你。只有你需要藏起来。】

 

Riot的话刺进Carlton的胸腔，将他的鲜血淋漓的心捣成碎片。他为这个项目投入了一切资源，消耗的人脉比他愿意承认的还要多。火箭设计是完美无暇的，若不是Brock和Venom从中作梗，他早成功了。他将让人类的足迹遍布银河系。而现在，他的渴望，他的志向，他一生为之奋斗的一切……

 

都已灰飞烟灭。

 

“你这不知感恩的寄生虫，在我为你做了这一切之后你——”压在皮肤上的刀刃变成一只巨爪，他抓住Carlton的喉咙收紧手指。血液涌向他的眼睛。压力之下，肺里的氧气进不来也出不去。

 

【管好你的舌头，蝼蚁。我一秒钟就能要你的命。】

 

Riot松开压迫。Carlton倒在地板上凌乱地喘息着。他开始变得不像自己，一点都不，因为，出于某种一如他拒绝从车道上移开的心情，Carlton拧起脖子，仰头盯着Riot的眼睛，“那听起来真是该死的和你向Brock和Venom承诺的一模一样。他们现在如何呢？”

 

Riot发出一声震耳欲聋的怒吼，【我会杀了你！人类！如果换一个身体，我早已取得胜利！如果不是你如此孱弱，我本可以将他们都嚼碎吞入腹中！】

 

“这是什么意思？”话一出口Carlton就后悔了。

 

Riot俯视他的眼神中尽是轻蔑，【你知道的，人类。你也渴望着这个，完美的共生关系。】他们的关系已经出现裂痕，而Riot知道该如何给予最后一击。

 

【我真该找个Brock那样的宿主。】

 

Carlton眼前再次模糊了。里面的灰尘弄不掉。他的胸口有个大洞。不知为何，在这一天经受的所有苦难中，唯独这句话伤的最重。他阖上下巴。即使孤立无援，他至少还能支配自己。抹去脸上一切悲伤的痕迹，他又回到了熟悉的Carlton式的面具之下。

 

没有Riot的支撑，Carlton很虚弱。他用背抵着墙平复呼吸。他不会向Riot需求帮助，绝不。他不会让他顺心。Carlton挣扎着站起来，极力忽略掉那让他宁可自己已经跟随火箭升天的痛苦。他走进密闭的卧房脱下他破烂不堪的西装。该清理伤口了，急救箱在浴室里。

 

Carlton计划着洗个澡。然而事实证明，人类意志能支撑他走的也就那么远。他往前又迈出一步，接着倒在地上不省人事。

 

 

  
Carlton在寒冷与黑暗中醒来，思绪混乱，孤身一人。

 

他瞟了一眼闹钟：凌晨3：45。他已经睡了四个小时。他需要更多休息，可他紧绷的神经不允许。过去几天的事如潮水涌来。他现在在床上躺着，他是怎么上来的？

[Riot?]Carlton把被子从他的裸体上掀开时呼喊着，就在这时，他意识到他们之间的连接消失了。

 

[R-Riot?]Carlton又试了一次。没有回应。没有连接。

 

Carlton从床上一跃而起，因为伤口传来贯穿身体的剧痛龇牙咧嘴。他挪到供应室，冰箱门开着，但是食物都没被动过。

 

Riot是不是不喜欢真空包装的肉的味道？Carlton并不清楚，在这之前，他的共生体所呈献的都是生吞活剥。Carlton告诉自己深呼吸，Riot可能只是去狩猎了，他不会抛弃他，不会一言不发地抛弃他。

 

但他们才刚吵过架，Riot或许已经意识到Carlton并没有送他回母星的意思。那也解释了他为什么没有在事故后立刻更换宿主，他大概以为Carlton还会再次尝试吧。

 

不，Riot绝不会这样离开，他会想要说些什么来告别的。

 

Carlton的脑子里天人交战。因为无处可去，他爬回床上，把被子拉过头顶试图睡着。等到他再次睁眼，Riot就会回来。他不断重复着，被子底下很快变得闷热。Carlton探出头来呼吸，时钟显示是凌晨4：09。

 

他本来是要睡觉的，而现在，他只是望着时钟上数字一个个跳动。黑夜迎来日出，正午送走黎明。他猛然想起Riot的确留下了告别辞。

 

【我真该找个Brock那样的宿主。】

 

Carlton从床上爬起来。他不曾费心去换睡衣于是现在脱光也更容易。他任由短裤滑落到瓷砖上，走进花洒下。刺骨冰水浇灌伤口带来锥心的痛，一定是因为这个，眼里才有咸涩的液体流淌。

 

Carlton弓着背发出一声啜泣，他用手捂住嘴。Carlton.Drake已习惯于指挥的重担。Carlton.Drake将带领人类获得救赎。Carlton.Drake不会在被他的共生体抛弃后，在淋浴间里哭泣。

 

而他现在仍在这里，在水流之下捂着嘴，无法出声亦无法动弹。最终，他的呼吸渐渐平静。Carlton诅咒自己的愚昧：Riot当然离开了，找寻更好的宿主是他的本能。Carlton只是允许自己被依附而已。

 

他用毛巾擦干身体，站到镜子前。镜子里回望他的男人是他先前的躯壳。眼部周围青紫一片，左边身体是血痂和半愈合的伤口的混合物。一条狰狞的划痕从颧骨一直延伸至发根，他该庆幸他的眼睛没被抠出来。颈脖上有爪形的瘀伤。仅这一幕便足以挤尽他肺里仅剩的空气。Carlton把目光从镜像上挪开了。他洗净双手去去急救箱。Riot已经离开，而他承担不起伤口感染的后果。

 

Carlton照着诊所处方清理伤口。他曾一度想成为一名外科医生。沉醉在天真烂漫的青春里，外科医生看上去是个相当高尚的职业。他救人性命，为所需之人提供援助。后来他长大了一点，他意识到即使他工作到死，也不可能把所有人救活。他转而投身于癌症研究，这将从一个更宽广的尺度拯救人类。

从某种意义上说，他的确实现了他童年的梦想。生命基金由三个他引以为傲的科研中心组成，其中有一个便专攻癌症。也许他会在另几十年间取得突破，他并不常去这个分部，在他为实现理想奋斗的过程中，他得出了一个令人不安的结论。

 

人类，就是疾病本身。

 

他能做什么来挽救这一切，当他，他自己，便是他绞尽脑汁想要清除的东西？

Carlton放弃了寻找解药，把全部资金投入了太空探索，希冀找到另一个星球，在地球流尽血液后，可供人类繁衍生息的伊甸园。然而，他找到的是共生体。

 

Carlton“啪嗒”一声关上了急救箱，他跛着走到衣柜前挑出他最好的套装。他将胳膊小心翼翼的伸进挺括衬衫的袖口，手指穿过领带，打成温莎结，就像第二本能。Carlton尽可能遮住脖子上的伤痕，跨过昨天穿过的那一堆破烂不堪的西装。当他看见他最心爱的卡套在爆炸中幸存，他扬起了一边眉毛。

Carlton露出自本周早些时候孩子们参观他的实验室以来，第一个真心实意的微笑。这卡套是他母亲过世前送给他的礼物，用柔软的鹿皮缝制。边角有些烧焦了，就像他自己。

 

他从其中一个公文包里拿了一捆钱，他没力气开车。如果他连出租车都付不起的话，场面会非常尴尬，因为他的资产都被冻结了。Riot不在，逃跑也失去了意义，他本来也无处可藏。无论是好是坏，他都情愿回到总部直面风暴，生命基金会是他毕生的骄傲与欢欣所在，他绝不留它独自沉沦。

 

Carlton锁好前门走进小巷里。鉴于他的脸大概在每家新闻版面上都占据头条，他对路人充满敌意的瞪视早有预料。而预料之外的是来自后脑勺的重重一击。他倒在地上，一块破布蒙住他的鼻子，他被迫吸入了几口奇怪的气体。黑暗的诱惑对他低语。被一伙人带上货车的后车厢是他感知到的最后一件事。


	2. 宿主

捕猎花费了比Riot预期的更久的时间。  
Drake虚弱的人类躯体倒在地上，Riot考虑过就让他躺在那里，但思考再三他还是把Drake带上了床。因为如果他的宿主病情恶化，将来会有更大的麻烦。  
Drake没法带他去捕猎，所以Riot独自从通风口溜了出去。冰箱里那些肉不是不能接受，但考虑到他最近遭受的，他更乐意选择更好的营养物质。  
他控制了他偶遇的第一个女人，一个中年妇女。她扫了Riot一眼便尖叫起来。Riot抹去她的意识后，她便安静了。这个女人的身体在抗拒他的存在。Riot用鼻子喷出一口气，命令这具身体动起来，靠着两条细如树棍的腿歪歪斜斜地前进。  
Riot绝不承认他已经开始想念Drake了。Drake很特别，完美兼容的不仅是他们的身体，还有他们的思想志趣与思维方式。Drake是迄今为止第一个看到Riot会感到快乐的人类。他们初次结合时，涌动在联结中的快乐是十分有感染力的。  
Drake真是个奇妙又脆弱的生物。  
想到Drake烧伤的身体，Riot开始消化起女人的组织来。不管他愿不愿意承认，Drake都是他们俩还活着的原因，这极大地削弱了Riot的自尊心，但他还是咽下了关于“被一个人类拯救的”咒骂。Riot身为残暴又凶恶的捕食者，同时，他也欣赏有智慧，有才华的脑子。即使没有火箭，Drake仍是他最好的选择，Riot需要能量来修复他的宿主。  
女人走进小巷，许多大垃圾桶贴着斑驳的墙排成一列，队形常被这些非法建筑的后门打断。在他们结合的那段时间里，Drake给他看过一部人类纪录片。那是一群迷途的傻瓜。  
Riot发现了一个倒在垃圾桶后的醉汉，他入侵了他。这个男人不仅肝中毒，还有一个已经变黑的肺。除了臭烘烘的外表，Riot吃掉了每一块肉因为他没得挑。Drake，这个烦人的家伙竟胆敢违抗他。Riot沉思着吸干了醉汉的脑子，他喜欢有牙齿的猎物，或许他不会直接治好Drake。Riot已经声明Carlton是他的容器，而在他们两者中只有一个能掌握主权。Riot想看到Carlton在他面前低下他那漂亮的头颅。  
“哐啷”一声巨响，打断了Riot的午餐。一群穿着光鲜亮丽的年轻人误闯小巷。他们尖叫着，Riot不得不使点手段强迫他们噤声。现在他又多了四具亟待处理的尸体。Riot已经吃醉汉的内脏吃饱了。有足够的食物，他的细胞就能迅速分裂。不出一星期就可以重回巅峰状态，但在康复期间，他需要少吃多餐。  
Riot凝视着还在流血的尸体，他是谁，竟浪费食物呢？在母星，不同的共生体氏族是会为这死尸的养分开战的。年轻些的人类外表也比醉汉更健康。Riot没花太久做决定，他把尸体拖进更深的阴影里，摇回街道上时正值烈日当空。  
吃的太撑，Riot的步伐也缓慢又笨拙。他吸引了许多奇怪的注视，但人类偏向于在心里批判他人。没人阻拦他。他花费了两倍的时间才回到安全屋并任由用过的肉体倒在地上，然后顺着同一个通风口溜进大楼。令他难以置信的是，哪里都找不到Drake。Draek的脑子，可以计算复杂的航道，做精确的观测，一心多用的功夫比他见过的任何人都好，他拒绝相信这个人会不知道他是去捕猎了。  
他的宿主抛弃了他。  
Riot在空荡荡的床垫上方盘旋，冒着泡的液体很好的阐释了他的心情。银色的利刃显形撕裂空气，尖端刺穿天花板，把床削成两半，又往下穿透了水泥地。没有谁能背叛他之后还能活下来的，他要找到Drake，然后撬开他的脑壳。虽然他不会真的杀他，在他找到更好的人选之前都不会。  
他穿过安全屋时被一股铜锈味吸引。Drake清理过伤口。Riot捡起那堆浸血的绷带，它们还很新鲜，Drake不可能走远。Riot蜿蜒回到门口。他先前用过的身体已经开始腐烂。Riot正考虑着要不要再抓个人，这时一声吠叫引起了他的注意，他确定这吵闹的害虫名字叫做“狗”。  
因为是临时容器，Riot并没有对自己栖息于一个低等生物感到任何顾虑，他很惊喜的发现它的嗅觉变灵敏了。他利用好这点发现绕着安全屋转圈，追随着Drake的气味到小巷中间，它在那里忽然消失了。  
Riot检视着满是脏污的墙。他的震怒被一股纠缠不休的疑虑取代。他相信直觉，这在母星救过他无数次。共生体是一群道德败坏的机遇主义者，为了生存他们无所不为，包括吞食幼崽。要不是他对危机的敏锐感官，他活不到成年。Riot在小巷里折了一圈又一圈。狗的嗅觉引领他找到一个东西，一个小小的棕色矩形卡片。Drake曾说过这是包含着他影响力的秘密。  
Riot用一条银色的小触手卷起那张矩形卡片。Drake没有在来这儿的路上掉下这个，他很确定。它是被丢弃的——不是，是近期掉落的。但Drake生性小心谨慎，这张棕色卡片和他蛊惑人心的言辞技巧从不离身，他不会不小心掉下这个的。  
Riot把自己闩进一个男人身体里然后直奔生命基金总部。如果Drake是自愿离开的，那就是他会去的地方。在到达后他又换了个身体。据守卫所知，Drake没有来回来过。  
他摇摇晃晃进了Drake的办公室，这儿已经被警方封锁。他扯下黄色隔离带走进去，一切都正如他们离开时。他走近Drake的办公桌，它位于一扇巨大的玻璃落地窗前，占据着可以俯瞰整个科研部门的高视角。下方的人类像无首之犬一样互相抓挠。看见这毫无秩序的场面，Riot心中闪过一阵恼怒。这具身体正抵抗他的存在，他最多给这具身体10小时。  
离开生命基金时已是夜晚，他开始用原形移动。尽管对于人类科技缺乏了解，但他善于学习。他带上保安的对讲机进入当地警局。Drake向他解释过监控系统工作原理。Riot把男人留在外边，用自己的共生体形态蛇行，将自己隐匿于阴影中，小心的躲开摄像头，靠近打着盹的警察。银灰色触须从那人裸露的脚踝渗入。  
Riot压制着嗜血的欲望，因为这个秃顶男子正像先前的许多宿主一样拼命反抗。能作为他的容器是他们的荣幸，可他们临死前的想法总是恐惧与恶心二者之一。Riot忍受了男人持续不断的尖叫足够久好浏览他的记忆，没发现什么有用的东西，就抹除了他的意识，然后用这具新身体跌跌撞撞的走向站内电脑。用男人的密码登录后便开始搜索关于Drake的信息。  
那真的很奇怪。  
他的宿主还没被逮捕，警官粗短的手指在键盘上敲敲打打，他打开以他的权限所能够了解的关于Drake的仅有信息，而这里Drake的“下落”一栏显示着未知。Riot离开警局，把身体停在拐角，躲开了所有摄像头。  
他现在该怎么办？进食可以推后一些，早上那顿大餐的养分可以支撑他剩余一整天。Riot感觉到男人很累，但共生体不需要休息。当这个用坏后，他还可以再换一个。  
他晃晃悠悠的回到街上，他要上哪去？他应该去找别的科学家或者亿万富翁，只要有资金能再给他造火箭的就行。他沿着直线一路走到海岸，他漫无目的的操纵身体前行，警察踏入水中开始游泳，在他发现之前，他已经爬上岸，翻越小丘，又回到了熟悉的围栏前。  
夜晚的生命基金十分安静，大部分员工已经下班，屈指可数的守卫在岗位上执勤。  
“嘿，你在干什么呢？”其中一人注意到Riot，他的手电筒在Riot脸上闪动。  
“你这是…你还好吗，伙计？”守卫的目光从他滴着水的制服移到他空洞的眼神。他的手摸向配枪，“我想你得把手举到我看得见的地方。”  
Riot微笑着，拉伸着警官脸部已腐烂的肌肉，让它成为与自己相称的狞笑。Riot缓缓溢出男人的身体，在空气中显现。守卫抖得像片干枯的树叶。Riot毫不压抑的释放恐惧，银色流体从警察胸口漫溢往上，直到整个吞没了他。鲜活的面孔取代死板僵硬的表情，Riot张开嘴，滴着涎水的舌头在清冷的夜风里发散着热气。  
守卫大叫着，接着被他一挥臂削掉了头。Riot抓住那颗飞出去的脑袋扔进嘴里大嚼起来。他们为何有如此大的差异？人类这种东西……很难描述现在奔流在Riot胸腔里的是什么心情，他索性不去想这些。  
“看看周围的世界…你看见了什么？一颗濒死的脆弱星球。人类是一次性的。但如果人类与共生体结合…这是新的种族，新的物种，是更高阶的生命形式。”  
Drake的声音蹦进Riot的耳朵里。他的想法和其他人类都不一样，也没有哪个共生体有与Riot相似的观点。一旦饥荒的解决方案甩在他的弟兄们脸上，他们的眼睛就只粘在食物上下不来。他和他的宿主屹立于变革的悬崖之上，带着只有眼光长远的人才能理解的蔑视俯瞰众生。  
Riot口水四溅的吃完了守卫的剩余部分的身体，扯出一个笑容。前方的道路已经明了，或许Drake的身体很弱，但他的思想不是。Riot曾跨越半个地球只为与他结合。只需一眼，他的直觉便告诉他，Drake就是那个人。Drake的高瞻远瞩使他成为唯一一个配做Riot宿主的人类。Riot会将他带回来，接着他会找到那些胆敢绑架Drake的蠢货。  
Riot会找到他们。  
他会让他们向他祈求能够死个痛快。  
————————————  
Carlton睁不开眼，那感觉简直像有人缝住了他的眼皮。他痛苦的嘤咛着。后脑勺因为先前那猛烈一击正一阵阵抽痛，可能更糟，考虑到他是被钝物敲击所致。Carlton花费很大功夫才分开沉重的眼皮，好一会儿之后才意识到灯光没在旋转。  
他之前也被绑架过，他知道这些流程。通常情况下有两种绑架犯，一种是想从他身上得到什么的，另一种是想对他做点什么的。Carlton用他仅剩的一丝乐观希望带走自己的人是前一种。  
他浑身被扒光绑在一张金属椅子上。绑架犯重新处理了他的伤口，这是个好的信号，他的捕获者不想他死，至少现在不想。Carlton看向一旁，一个戴着金属边框眼镜的男人正面无表情的盯着他。  
Carlton张口说话却咳出一嘴的血，“你想从我这里得到什么？”他在咳嗽的间隙里艰难的问道。  
“他在哪里？”男人反问他。Carlton知道这只可能指一个东西。  
“你说什么？”  
“Drake博士…”男人摇摇头，“大家都是科学家，我希望你能配合一些。”他轻轻走向Carlton，俯下身子，直到他的头，直到他的呼吸喷洒在Carlton脸上，带起一阵不舒服的温热。“共生体在哪儿？”  
“我不知道”，如果角色对调一下，Carlton自己也不会相信他说的，但这就是事实。那个男人要求更多的细节，他不知道Riot的具体位置。他已经对共生体的去向有了大概的猜测。但在那晚的爆炸后却没见过Riot。“他离开了，显而易见。”  
男人站直了身子。Carlton知道这看起来太过熟悉。他从男人的镜片反射中看见自己站在实验室里观察试验品的样子。与现在如出一辙。男人从口袋里掏出一个对讲机，“他不肯说。”男人按下通话键道。  
“早有预料。”一个低沉沙哑的声音拖声拖气地回答，“来点强硬的吧。”  
“是，长官。”男人把对讲机塞回口袋，他走过Carlton，后者使劲儿转头也看不见男人在自己背后做什么。令人不安的沉寂，接着响起金属相互碰撞刮擦的声音，男人回来时手上多了一支注射器。  
“你正在犯一个巨大的错误，我不知道他在哪里。”Carlton说着在他的束缚椅中极力挣扎，“无论你想要什么，只要在我权力之下，我们都能商量好。”  
男人轻弹几下注射器，消除里面的气泡。另一个人进入这个房间，他蛮横的抓住Carlton的头发往后一扯，暴露出他颈脖上的静脉，并把他固定住。针头刺进他的皮肤时Carlton尖叫着。冰冷液体在血液里奔流带来熟悉的灼痛。  
“九头蛇万岁。”那两人齐声说。


	3. 凶残

Eddie把一包特大号的特价M&M豆扔进购物筐里，巧克力豆噼里啪啦的碰撞着，接着在塑料瓶里回归平静。【我们要那个。】Eddie脑袋里非自愿地扭向一边，他面前是一排费列罗，数不清的用金箔纸独立包装好的小球骄傲地站在塑料盒中。

“不，伙计，我下个星期才领得到工资，而且还要还贷款。”他低声说。

【但是那个很好吃。】Eddie叹了口气，没去管旁边那个抓下一包巧克力豆时，避免和他眼神接触的人。他最近常常招来这个，陌生人看疯子般的眼神。Eddie早就他妈的没什么可给的了。

“就不该给你吃这些好东西。”这是在撒谎，因为实际上Eddie买费列罗都是为他自己。Venom只是借用了他的味蕾。他转身从货架前走开了。

【Eddie…】

Eddie在货架间的过道上徘徊着，他从屁股后头的口袋里掏出已经皱成一团的购物清单。

●巧克力

●洗洁精

●洋芋片

●冰棍

●番茄酱

●莴苣 

【Eddieeeee…】

Eddie猛地停下来。他望着灰扑扑的天花板，思考着他的人生怎么会搞成这样。Eddie折回展台前，超市售货员是不是故意把这个货架放到聚光灯下的？金色的小球闪着凶残的光，Eddie挑了盒中号的塞进篮子里，洗洁精可以等下周，反正洗碟子也不是他的作风。

【谢谢你！】

Eddie恼怒的嗤笑一声，他摇摇头，他试图对Venom发火，但他的嘴角有它们自己的想法。它们扬起直到脸颊都因咧嘴过度隐隐作痛。他想念着Venom。据火箭化作烟尘已有一周，而他们重聚还不足四十八小时。

“我以为你死了！别再这么做了！”Eddie不必解释那令他坐立难安的纠缠不清的情绪，因为Venom都懂。

【我们会一直在一起，没有什么能把我们分开。】

Eddie放纵自己沉浸在由连接里释放的令人安心的感觉中。只有经历过这般亲昵缠绵，他才意识到孤独是多么不堪忍受。Eddie抓起清单剩余的物件再次核对。哪怕钱包空空如也，也丝毫无法毁掉他的好心情。

夜晚的旧金山十分寒冷，Eddie把脏兮兮的外套拉紧了些。夜间行走有助于构建思维。在他揭发Carlton.Drake后，他又开始接到一些奇怪的活儿。他今早才了结对一家非法连锁餐厅的调查。他不想和其他报社签约，但愿在事情见报后，他能借着这牵引力维持一段时间的自由职业。

【Eddie，别动。】

还没等Eddie对Venom的指令发表什么意见，他的腿已经动不了了。他沿着路往下看。此时将近午夜，一个石像一样的男人正透过窗帘般厚重的油腻头发盯着他。他的衬衣前襟有干掉的酒渍，或者是Eddie希望是酒渍的什么东西一路蜿蜒往下。牛仔裤的裤裆也似乎因为他跨步太大而扯裂了，下面是覆满泥浆的运动鞋。他身上散发的一切威压中，最叫Eddie不安的是他的眼睛。

那对充血的圆球令人心惊的追随着他，他们不像瘾君子的一样透露出呆滞的光。那人的头歪在一边，仿佛正在思考Eddie身上的哪部分最好吃。不。Eddie的心在胸腔里猛烈敲击。这不可能。

【Venom。】一个对于人类过于深沉的声音从男人喉咙里迸发出来，他裂开的嘴角对他的脸来说太宽了。

【Riot。】Venom回答。

“什么？我以为他死了！”Eddie带着警惕重新打量这个男人——不——共生体。那人的脸苍白得不自然，Riot肯定已经杀了他的宿主。“你说他绝不可能从火焰中存活的。”他小声对Venom说。

【他没有被暴露。】Venom已经完全接管了Eddie的身体，他没有转化出共生体形态，但Eddie能感觉到冒着泡的黑色流质随时都会溢出。【他和爆炸前一样强壮，不，可能更强，他的伙食很好。】

“嘿！”Eddie对Venom的进食习惯颇有微词，并且他并不打算让步。但现在不是斗嘴的好时机。Riot的现任宿主长得就像个职业拳击手，拥有宽阔的肩膀和能打凹钢板的肱二头肌。如果他还活着，他肯定是Eddie在漆黑夜巷里避之不及的那一类。

好极了，现在他和Venom都处于被压制的状况。Venom难道没说过Riot是头目吗？航天发射塔平台上唯一没让他们感到压迫的就是Carlton.Drake不存在的肌肉。他们都完蛋了。

【你想要什么？】Venom嘶嘶地说。考虑到他们干的好事，Riot没有以一顿狠揍开启谈话已经是个好的迹象。Riot嘶吼几声。他斜睨着他们，并不回答这个问题。当他最终开口，只蹦出一个单词。

【帮助。】

“什么？”Eddie也感觉到了Venom的惊讶。

【Drake失踪了。】

Eddie曾以为他再也不会听到这个名字，但不是。这个精神变态杀人魔阴魂不散的跟着他。“失踪——什么样的失踪？被逮捕的那种失踪还是失踪的那种失踪？”Eddie瞥见Riot眼里冒出的凶光。这只共生体现在暴躁无比，但是为什么？“喔。”Venom勉强把身体控制权还给Eddie，Eddie挠挠后颈，“你确定他不是，你知道的，决定到海边去逃避法律责任什么的？”

【他的公司濒临倒闭，没有回到任何住处，警察也不知道他在哪里。】Riot缩短了他们的距离，Eddie又紧张起来。

“你确定吗？嗯，你找过了吗？”Eddie清了清喉咙，“你看，Riot，我知道这处境对你来说很窘困，但老实说我并不觉得这和我有什么关系。Drake这是活该。再说即使他的公司灰飞烟灭，他也还能好好的。他所谓的监狱可能是带私人沙滩的海湾别墅。现在你想拜托我们，而我更乐意回家去吃点睡前零食。”Eddie往旁边谨慎的迈出一步，Venom让他冻在原地，Eddie使劲拖着自己的腿却无法移动分毫。不安涌动着。Venom了解Riot。谈话远没有结束。   
【告诉我，Brock，爆炸那晚在控制室里的人是谁？】野蛮的微笑回到Riot脸上。他轻轻走近，从他嘴里伸出来的舌头完全不属于人类。【我想起一些片段，那个女人，住在一栋很好的房子里，和一个不错的男人。】

“你他妈个狗娘养的，你怎么敢！——”一声野兽般的吼叫使Eddie的话在一半就沉默了。

【Eddie.Brock，我的宿主不见了，而你会帮我找到他。】银色粘液从男人眼中溢出，形成两条向前拍打的触须，显得像Riot的眼睛凸出了。他的牙齿伸长变尖变成獠牙，【把Drake给我，我就让你，还有你的朋友继续过你那毫无意义，充满遗憾的人生。不然我就吃掉你们每一个人，从那个胆敢挫败我计划的女人开始。】

Venom选择了这个时候显现。他整个包裹住Eddie吼回去，那声音在寂静的夜晚震耳欲聋。”耶稣基督啊！”Eddie呼喊道。他们正站在马路中央，感谢上帝，现在很晚，也没人在附近。

Eddie试着压制怒火，他得理清思绪。他和Venom去和Riot对抗不是优先选项。打架不是好的选择，但他们能办到Riot想要的吗？共生体的要求并非完全不可理喻，相比他之前所作所为，这甚至算不上邪恶。他的宿主失踪了，然后Riot想找回他。这举动展示了Riot身上比Eddie原以为的更多的人性。

仔细想想这些细节，实际上把Riot和Drake再次配对也不是个坏主意。关于海滩度假别墅Eddie并没有夸大事实。Drake一下子搞砸了两个太空探索项目，他不可能再继续。而且没有火箭就等于没有回母星的机票。再说如果Drake永远消失，谁来阻止Riot去找另一个亿万富翁宿主呢？

“假如，而且这是个很大的假如，”Eddie环顾四周确保没人看见两只共生体互喷，“如果我帮你找到了他，你能保证放弃侵略地球吗？”

【不能。】Riot面无表情。

“哦，拜托。给点帮忙的动力好吗？”Eddie不舒服地挪了挪，用腿蹭了蹭他的购物袋，他希望他的冰棍没在融化。

【两年。】Venom突然开口。

“什么？”Eddie转向Venom，后者形成了一个小小的共生体脑袋漂浮在他旁边。 

【在两年内你将不能尝试与母星建立联系，而且我们帮你找到他后，你不准再插手我们的事。这就是我们的条件。Riot，我们向你要求承诺。】Venom说。

Eddie又转向Riot，他正在思考Venom的条件。划定明确时限的效果立竿见影。Riot缩回宿主的身体里，男人张开了嘴。“等会儿，等会儿。”Eddie伸出那只尚且自由的手，“还有加上这个：两年内不准杀任何人。坏人除外。Venom的食谱就是这样，巧克力，洋芋片，还有坏蛋。”Riot眯起眼睛，“横尸满地看着很恶心。我只是这么说说。”Eddie补充道。

低沉的呼噜震动着从男人的喉咙里传出来，这是捕食者的怒吼。Eddie的第三个条件会不会太过分了？头两个都没什么很大妨碍。Riot对Eddie和Venom差点生烤自己有着磅礴的恨意，但是不管他们，他也不会有任何损失。从客观事实出发，如果Riot试图和他的种族联络，那所有赌注都不作数了。但是，Eddie的要求限制了他的养分摄入，对于一个Riot这样的领袖，Eddie在让他成为素食主义者。

呼噜加深了，Eddie没有怯场。如果他和Riot想合作，那么他们必须各退一步，吃坏蛋是Eddie的底线。 

【成交。】漫长的停顿后Riot回答。

Eddie把他惊掉的下巴拍回原位，他没指望Riot为Drake做出任何形式的牺牲。他对人类的态度已经证明他不能对他的宿主更冷漠了。或许Eddie该重新思考一下Riot和Drake的关系，但那都是后话。

“好极了，那这事儿就这么说定了。但现在，我必须得走了，所以，嗯，晚上过得愉快。”Eddie拖着腿尴尬的绕开了他。这次Venom没有阻止。

好吧，情况比预想好一点。Eddie做了几个深呼吸，然后抱着吃的沿马路狂奔起来。全身涌动着来源于那场冲突的肾上腺素，他现在再也不冷了。Eddie在街上飞跑着，渴望从Riot和他那诡异的眼神下逃离。他回头看看，Riot站在那儿没动，他的眼睛一眨不眨的注视着Eddie从人行道上落荒而逃，实在是毛骨悚然。

Eddie仓促转向另一条街，现在该解决他到底能去哪儿找Drake这个问题。Eddie不知道Riot打算给他多久，但他能越早把Drake绑好再扎个蝴蝶结丢给Riot，他就能越早摆脱他。

【Eddie，我得告诉你一件事。】Venom在他脑子里说。 

“嘘，我在思考。”Eddie脑子里滚过一串人名地名，他可以找他平常的线人，看看镇子周围近来有什么消息。但Eddie总有种他在做无用功的直觉。他的线人都知道他在盯梢Carlton.Drake，如果有任何关于这个男人的新料，他们都会主动打电话给Eddie的。这让他在被迫他不该去的地方四处窥探。“该死的，早知道应该问他的。”

 

【问什么？】

Eddie大叫一声。他猛的转身，在他身后，距离他的脸一寸远的地方站着Riot。“你他妈有什么毛病？我以为我们商量好了！”他又转向Venom，“你怎么不提醒我？”

【我有。】这整个共生体破事儿都有损他的精神健康。不止他的精神稳定能力，他的预期寿命也在二次下降。

【你需要知道什么？】Riot毫无个人空间概念。

Eddie后退一步，用购物袋当做防御，“你最后一次见他在哪里？他穿的什么？他有提他要去哪儿吗？”

【Drake受伤了。】Eddie在Riot几乎要穿透他的盯视下倒抽一口气。【我去捕猎了。花的时间比预期的更久，等我回来，他已经离开了。】Riot移开视线，Eddie给共生体整理思绪的时间。【我找遍所有他可能去的地方。不知道他穿的什么，但是他掉了这个。】Riot从牛仔裤口袋里掏出烧焦的卡套。Eddie打开它，里面装着Drake的证件，数量多到惊人的银行卡和一张Drake年轻时的照片。他被一个女人搂在怀中，女人有着和他一样他的眼睛。Eddie把照片抽出来，他检查着发黄的边缘，翻过背面，背面用优美的笔迹写着一句话。

 

——生命不在长度，而在于深度。

“你说他掉了这个，是遗失的还是丢掉的？”Eddie小心地把照片塞回它的位置。

【遗失的。】 

“你确定？”

【是。】 

如果这不是Drake的母亲，那Eddie这么多年记者就白当了。Eddie用手机Google过Drake的家庭。幼年父母离异，他的母亲独自抚养他，接着在Drake十二岁时死于肺癌。在Eddie在街上闲逛的那段时间里他见过人们丢掉各种各样奇奇怪怪的狗屎玩意儿，但绝不会是照片，尤其不会是他们已故亲人的。

“带我去你最后见他的地方。”虽然现在已是半夜，但是管他的。Eddie不是那种把事情留到明天的人。Riot领着他到达生命基金的安全屋，这里离Eddie的公寓竟然惊人的近。他们都过不了视网膜扫描，于是Riot从通风口进去从里面打开了门。

Eddie轻手轻脚的走进去，努力不去看那些时下最先进的设施。屋子内部一点都不像外表看起来那般破败。入口处有坐垫，左边是储藏室。Eddie怀疑这些沙发从出厂后有没有人用过。他进入储藏室，冰箱门半开着。Venom发现了大包小包的真空包装肉。

【Eddieeeeee…】 

Eddie叹了口气，拿起一包辨认。幸运的是上面都贴着标签，他拿着的是野猪肉。“好吧，去吃吧。”吃点零食没有害处。Venom有好一段时间没吃过鲜肉了，而Drake理应为此买单。Riot在角落低吼着。“嘿，你比我们先到，你没动过这些东西。”Eddie走向那面挂满公文包的墙，大部分看上去都没打开过。Drake在长凳上留下了一个少了一沓钱的。除了照片上的贩毒团伙，Eddie还从没见过这么多现金。

公文包都被指纹锁锁着。Eddie让Riot打开它们。关于富人们习惯的一个好处就是他们都喜欢划分的棱角分明的室内空间。每个器物都嵌在他们的凹槽里，使缺失的东西昭然若揭。Eddie检查了所有箱子，Drake只带走了那叠钞票，“他没有离开这个州。”Eddie说。

【为什么？】Riot显形了，灰色的共生体滑向他。

“除非他早就知道火箭会爆炸并且带着一堆假护照上了发射台，否则他以Carlton.Drake的身份哪儿都去不了。条子在抓他，另外，他还丢了他的护照。”Eddie关上装着大堆伪造证件的箱子，走向卧室，留下一小条与Venom相连的黑色路径。当看见从中间被劈成两半的床，他向Riot投去意味不明的一瞥。衣柜有三个空衣架，衬衫，夹克外套和裤子。

Eddie接下来对浴室进行地毯式搜索，然后是车库，那一卷沾满血迹的绷带看起来不太妙，那人失血过多，没有Riot维持生命走不远。车库里停着一辆吉普和宾利，旁边是破烂的福特。Eddie观察福特血迹斑斑的座位，Drake没开车，车库里没有第四辆车的位置。

这其中有些令Eddie困惑的部分。他再次回到卧室，那愤怒的切口贯穿三分之二的空间。“你什么时候回来的？”

【中午。】Riot盘旋在床单上方，他占据的那个男人直视前方。

“你什么时候来过这里？”

【爆炸之后。】 

“现在时间点就接近了。”Eddie注视着那用触手紧抓着皱巴巴的床单的共生体，“你离开Drake的时候他在干什么？”

【睡觉。】 

构思渐渐清晰，Eddie在脑子里串起时间线，“他在等你。”

Riot因为这话突然失去了控制。他猛地腾空，在Eddie头顶形成一片阴森恐怖的乌云，【你凭什么这么说？】

“如果是我，我有一个即使冒着被条子发现的风险也要去的重要的地方，我宁可越早走越好。” 

【或许他睡过头了。】 

“Carlton.Drake？睡过头？不可能的伙计。”Eddie把自己从Riot的阴影下挪开。“告诉你，他是你那种会住在闹钟里的怪邻居。早上五点半刚过就起床，七点准时到公司。我以前调查过他，好几个星期满脑子都是他的屁股。”

【你对我的宿主有迫切的同性性行为渴求？】

【Eddie，难道我不是你第一个非异性伴侣吗？】Venom挑了个好时机回来。

“不——这是个比喻，比喻。”为什么Eddie对共生体选择把重点放在性交上毫不讶异？“无论如何，我想说的是，不管Drake因为受伤或者什么其他的事情被耽误了，他知道你会回来吗？”

【他本该知道的。】Riot说，他低头看着地板。他眼睛周围那一圈白色似乎泄了气。Eddie几乎要为这个情商为零的混蛋感到难过了。

Venom游回Eddie身边释放着饱餐一顿后的满足，Eddie挠挠后脑勺。“再看看外边有什么吧。”他们锁上门，Riot领他们到发现卡套的地方，证据在小巷中间消失了。“嘿，这儿竟然离陈太太的店很近。”Eddie在拐角发现了熟悉的便利店。他向它走去。经过Maria曾常坐的地方时停顿了一下。

她是个好女孩儿，Maria。的确，她是在Eddie这儿占便宜，拿着免费报纸收他的钱，但是Eddie没有阻止因为她只能住在街上，不耍点小聪明她就得挨饿。Eddie凝视那沾满污垢的靠近垃圾桶的位置，她现在死了。

Drake是谁，他又有什么资格决定她的人生就是无足轻重的？

Eddie整个儿搓了搓脸。如果Drake被抓走，他就会得到他应得的惩罚。Eddie不想去找他，可他似乎别无选择。

他转向Riot，“好吧，我们现在要去那家店里问一位很和蔼的女士我们能否使用她的监控，”他举起双手以强调接下来的重点，“在任何情况下你都不准恐吓或者伤害她，记得你的承诺，好吧？”

【她不是坏女人？】Riot的宿主的头斜向一边。

“不，她不是。”

【好吧。】 

Eddie推开玻璃门，在上面留下几个油腻的指印。“嘿陈太太。”“最近好吗，Eddie？”陈太太忙着手头上的活儿头都没抬。

“我们，呃，我们挺好的。”Eddie走向收银台，陈太太正用价格枪在给三明治贴标签。Eddie看见那红色的半价标签，于是抓了四个付钱然后扔进购物袋里。在化成糊状的冰棍旁边。

“你的朋友还好吗？”陈太太找钱时看了Riot一眼，“他看上去很苍白。”这说的其实很含蓄。Riot的宿主看起来像刚从南极裸泳过来。

“是啊，他好的很。不用担心他，他只是有点寄生虫问题。”

“哦，”陈太太往后退了一步，“像你那种寄生虫问题吗？”

Eddie清了清喉咙。“所以，嗯，陈太太，我先向您保证这不是什么坏事，但我真的需要您的帮助。”他指指装在收银台旁边的摄像头，然后是外边正对玻璃门的，“我得知道一周前外边发生了什么，我想你能帮我。  
“是跟你的工作有关的？”   
“是啊，确实如此。”

陈太太抬起一条眉毛扫了他一眼，有那么一会儿，他以为她会拒绝。但最后，她转身打开收银机下面的碗柜，弯腰消失在他的视野中。她起身时怀里抱着一台全是灰尘的手提电脑，当她打开监控系统时机器痛苦的嗡嗡运转着。“你很幸运，我每个星期都会清理旧的数据。内存马上就不够了。”

“可以吗？”他问，她递过鼠标。“谢谢。” 

“也谢谢你摆平那个流氓。”陈太太微笑着。

Eddie笑了一声。他找到爆炸后第二天的文件夹，然后从他认为Drake离开的地方开始播放。共生体是从绷带上的血迹判断这个时间的，一开始他很怀疑，但当他往下看时笑容渐渐从他嘴角退去了。

一辆救护车停在屏幕左手边的拐角处，它的出现和任何急救车一样并不稀奇。可他们却并没有带着病患离开。那些人下车后都没有回来，救护车不断地等待，等待，再等待。直到最后终于，他们从小巷里抬出了一个身材纤细的男人。


	4. 幽灵

从来就不是我们。Carlton盯着天花板上的黑色霉斑这样想。

最后一针的效果渐渐消退，九头蛇的人已经给他打了很多针。清醒的间隔很短，夹杂在漫长的昏迷中。Carlton想他应该珍惜，但没有那使他日渐衰弱的药占据心神，他的脑子里全是他和Riot结合的那段短暂的时间。

他没法相信，他竟然花了这么久才意识到，从来就不是‘我们’。

正如有句话叫：事后诸葛亮。现在想想，如果火箭发射成功会发生什么？Carlton为这可能性打了个哆嗦。回想起来，Brock阻止了他是件好事，他是要保护人类，不是驶向灭绝。如果仅仅是一个Riot这样的共生体都可以……

Carlton在椅子里微弱地挣动几下，他感觉不到他的腿了。他在这儿呆了多久？他毫无头绪。时间从他支离破碎的思维中溜走，就像碎裂的沙漏里泄出的沙。锈蚀的门嘎吱嘎吱地打开，先前审讯他的人走了进来。他们安置起一批新的工具，其中一人举起一支注射器，轻轻敲打几下那塑料管。

在Carlton那成果丰硕的职业生涯中，他合成过很多药，甚至还用过一些，但他们注入他血液中的致幻剂不像他见过的任何一种。它创造出身临其境的记忆闪回，强行让他再次经历最近发生的一切。Carlton被迫以旁观者的视角再次体验这一切。药剂挖掘他大脑最深处的裂缝，搜罗出Carlton自己都以为已经忘却的记忆。他就是这样把自己的失败伪装成是赐福的。  
如此强劲的药势必是会带来副作用的。他的身体在迅速地枯竭，每一天昏头晕脑仿佛脚踩云端。他体重剧减，一开始紧绷得难受的束缚现在空出了活动的空间，但他太虚弱，没法儿逃脱，举起胳膊都要花费他无法支配的力气。与其向九头蛇求饶以苟活抑或是像个后悔当初的混蛋一样抹眼泪，Carlton选择继续盯着天花板。

拿着注射器的男人走向他。Carlton突然意识到没人会知道，或者在乎他失踪了。他的公司大概会认为他死了或者在逃。他没有亲人。Riot也已离去。

他将在此丧命。

在血浆中翻腾的液体灼烫地一如烧伤他的烈火。Carlton眨眨眼，然后他便站在一个锁住的小隔间中，想象投射出他站在玻璃墙另一端的样子。只是那个‘他’和他并不完全相同。那个‘Carlton Drake’自信满满，发号施令，银色液体从他的皮肤毛孔渗出形成头部。

【还有更多我们这样的共生体，好几百万，他们将跟随我的指引。】

“跟随我们的指引。”

【是的，我们。】

不，别相信他，他在撒谎。Carlton跌跌撞撞扑上玻璃，用力敲打。那对好搭档仍在继续他们的交谈，连眼角一瞥也没分给他。停下，你这是在毁灭地球，你这傻瓜，他从没想过要兑现诺言。另一边的CarltonDrake把脸转过来，他的嘴角上扬，带着冷冰冰的微笑。

“这个还充满活力。”他在墙上的键盘上轻点几下。Carlton没法从里面看到密码，但那些按键的声音他都已烂熟于心。那是‘打开’的指令。他注意到什么东西释放的声音。Carlton猛地转身，身后的玻璃无氧罐的舱门滑开，一堆银色黏液滑到地上。

不，别这么做。Carlton得到的回应是无数死在这房里的男男女女对他露出的令人宽心的微笑，一个小小的声音告诉他他应该结束重现记忆了，过去的片段，还有以后的片段，都不是真的，它们只是幻觉，是没有尽头的噩梦。Riot早已超出他的掌控，他也从未被当成实验品——

当银色液体攀附上他的胸膛时Carlton这么告诉自己。共生体的触手从颈部渗入，从他血管中吸走仅剩的生机。跟他长相一样的那个人大笑着，拳头砸在键盘上，四周的墙壁随开闸洪水溶解掉落。一加仑一加仑的亮红色液体涌入房间。在液体中是数不清的穿着生命基金制服的人，它把一个长发及肩的男人冲到他脚边。Carlton猛地倒抽一口气。

那是Isaac。

男人的指甲深深陷进Carlton的脚踝，“我付出的还不够多吗？”他的脖子“咔咔”作响，他抬头盯着Carlton，“你谈到牺牲……而我已经完成了我的部分。”他把Carlton拖向那一池红色。“我们都是神的造物，现在，该你献祭你的部分了。”Carlton站不稳了。尽管他不断挣扎，Isaac还是把他拖向了那汪液体。厚重，滑腻的液体涌进他的肺。他在沉溺，在坠落，Isaac拉着他直达地底，像一只固定的锚，纹丝不动。他越陷越深，直到彻底失去意识。

环住脖子的共生体消失了。过了一会儿，脚踝上的手也是。一颗汗珠滚进Carlton的眼睛，他数了数天花板上黑色的霉斑，依然是和上次一样的数字。

九头蛇要他想起来，而他自己只想把这些忘掉。“你们在浪费时间。”Carlton张开他干裂的嘴唇。准备离开的那些人折回来听他在说什么。他的脑子里充斥着液态金属在身上流淌的画面，和当知道共生体横跨半个地球只因他是被选中的那个时无尽的光荣，以及他最后一次将称作自己的所有物时，连接中传来的勉强与厌恶。

“他不是我的……他不会回来了。”

 

 

Riot这辈子从没像现在这样想杀人。他抬起一条银色触手敲敲笔记本电脑的键盘再次打开那个视频，在那些人把他的宿主拖出巷子时按下暂停。他紧盯那模糊的屏幕，那些脸都无法辨认，但Riot把他们的身材都深深刻在脑子里，他卷起他的现任宿主，等待直到他嗜血的欲望平息。

Riot甩上电脑，斜睨着那在他的存在下毫无畏惧的黑色长方形。他克制着把触手变成砍刀然后把一切都剁成粉末的冲动。一阵熟悉的感觉漫过，Riot转身。在他用共生体形态操作电脑时他把那具身体摊在了沙发上，这不是个坏家伙，而他占用他已经有四天了。他得换个新的。一声低吼溢出他的喉咙。他现在不能去挑挑拣拣。他被他的誓言约束着。

这腐烂的尸体叫他窒息。Riot把自己完全从那人身上剥离下来。地球的大气环境也有令他窒息的威胁，但Riot不愿回到那牲畜的尸体中。他想从那滑腻的感觉中挣脱，从他失去Drake后，这种感觉就一直阻碍着他。

要是照Riot的想法，他就是把这座城市翻个底朝天也要找到这些人。但Brock比他更熟悉这些大街小巷。他第一天就找对了路，而Riot整整一周毫无进展。人类，这种黏糊糊的生物每二十四个小时就要休息。Riot在Brock的客厅地板上蛇行。他绕过那一地面包屑，几坨无意掉落的番茄酱，还有厨房吧台下边看起来是鸡块的东西。简直是个狗屎堆。Drake家里的抛光地板干净的可以在上面吃东——

Riot停止了漫步，他银色的躯体在地上不动了。他最近很频繁的这么做，整天想着Drake。为什么这个人类如此占据他的思绪？找回宿主是Riot的目标之一，可他却不会像想Drake一样整天记挂他其他目标。

轻柔的，有节奏的呼噜声传了过来，是从Brock卧室的门缝底下传出来的。Riot把自己抻成一个小圆盘挤进去。Brock在狭窄的床上睡得正香。床单一角没掖好，露出了底下黄色的，磨损的床垫。这个男人似乎并不在意周围的环境险恶。从他的呼噜来看，他现在享受得很呢。  
Riot心中冒火。他怎么敢这样？Riot的宿主下落不明，而Brock睡得安稳如猪。Riot接近那张床，黑色阴影从Brock裸露的后背溢出来。Venom在不吵醒宿主的情况下在他周身形成一道屏障，两条细细的支流堵住Brock的耳朵，隔绝了他们的交谈。【想都别想，Riot。我们会杀了你的。】

Riot阴森森地笑了：【杀了我？弱者的大话，你就是个耻辱，Venom。在母星和这里都是。】他环绕着那张床，时不时伸出一条触手奚落另一只想保护宿主的共生体。多么愚蠢，关心只会为完美无缺的捕食者创造弱点。他们是共生体，生来就是要去捕猎，去屠杀，去摧毁一切的。

【我们到死都跟你势不两立。】Venom低声嘶吼道。

【你会死？为了这坨肉？适配的宿主很难找，但不是不可能。让他碎掉，还有更多。】Riot指向窗外。他们就在外边，街道上毫无防备的猎物多得要从边沿溢出来。地球的人口至少能支撑他们的种族两百年。

有好一会儿，Venom什么都没说，接着他笑了：【所以你的宿主才会离开。】

房间里的空气瞬间凝滞了。Riot猛地从床脚弹起，冲到Venom面前尖利地吼叫。他怎么敢？这懦夫才从母星被送走两个月就已经忘记了自己的位置。所以他和一个已经与他达成完美共生的人类搞在一起又怎样？三个Brock凑一块儿也成不了诸葛亮。Riot选择无视他嘴里的酸味儿。他不是在嫉妒，才不是。

Brock埋在皱巴巴的织物下咕哝着什么完全听不懂的东西。他翻了个身但是没醒。Venom把他搂紧了些。黑色液体轻抚过Brock的脸颊，把他的耳朵堵得更紧。要是让Riot对他现任的宿主这样做他可能会呕吐。这两个傻逼看上去对能拥有彼此很满足。真叫人作呕。看见Drake被带走的杀戮欲又浮了上来。Riot的眼刀唰唰飞向床上的两位好伙伴。他什么都做不了。打残Brock只会阻碍自己的日程。想象着把触手变成刀刃敲断Brock的脊椎的画面，Riot冷静了许多。

他从门缝又挤了出去。他腐烂的宿主一动不动。Riot看着在男人嘴里爬进飞出的苍蝇。一个强者就这样陨落了。

因为无事可做，Riot选择继续他在Brock家里的自驾游。他滑进浴室，尽可能把大部分躯体抬高，同时用一条触手四处戳弄，找一块难得干净的地砖。Riot避开那满是污垢的瓷砖缝。他在盥洗池前停住，然后好奇地飘到了池子上方，在脑子里列出一串Brock用于个人清洁的器物名录。

一只卷毛牙刷放在一个大马克杯里，还有一管牙膏。后面是一块湿乎乎的肥皂。池子另一边，一个一次性剃须刀刀片朝下放在一洼干掉的剃须泡沫上。而所谓剃须泡沫的包装盒就是个没盖儿的黑色管子。这就是全部。Riot仔细检查这些物品，好像这样它们就会奇妙地重合一样。洗面奶呢？须后水呢？润肤露呢？

人天生就是虚荣的。我们的祖先靠比较体格的强壮和外表的美丽来吸引伴侣。从某种意义上说，我们根本没有进化。Riot回忆起当他问及那些护肤品时Drake的回答。他的宿主善于利用那张脸。Drake知道什么时候该显示威严权势，什么时候该眨动那双令人神魂颠倒的大眼睛。

神魂颠倒？Riot被自己用来描述宿主的话弄得有些猝不及防。尽管如此，他并没有说错。Drake是美好的代名词。他的脸光滑细腻又柔软，而Brock的就像一块冒油的西柚皮。Riot抬头，布满油渍的镜子里回望他的是一只没有宿主，孤零零的共生体。他飘到反射面前方，被镜像投影惊得一动不动。他很少像这样观察自己。在他那环境恶劣至极的星球上，没有地方放盥洗池。镜子里的共生体晃动着由银色液体形成的脑袋，红色的血管装点着他。他的头长得比Venom更好看，牙齿也更尖利。

“这简直是我见过最丑的东西！”Brock的声音在他脑子里回响。他丑吗？Riot偏了偏头。他对地球审美一无所知。但Drake知道。Riot回想起他那修剪着整齐指甲的双手轻轻抚摸他的触感，那双手沿着一根触手四处游移，允许那流质裹住他的手指。Riot没法知道Drake在想什么，但他知道Drake感觉到了什么。Drake内心满溢倾慕，着迷，欢喜……这些Riot都不能靠自己感受到。他因这些记忆颤抖起来。

Drake从来不会说他丑。

他一直试着压抑的杀戮心跟随复仇的欲望一起卷土重来。银色液体如烧开的水一般冒着泡。那些带走他宿主的人……Riot要他们骨肉分离，碎尸万段。

气流的突然改变使他的躯体泛起一阵波纹。他把目光从镜子里挪开。Riot滑向浴室边缘，在瓷砖和水泥地交接的地方停下来倾听。一开始什么都没有，Riot使自己平贴地板静止着，感受地板的震动。接着，一阵刻意放轻放缓的脚步声。Riot张开下巴打算警告Venom，可一阵频率要命的声波击中了他。公寓大门‘嘭’地飞离原位。六个男人溜了进来，四个人端着机枪对准沙发上Riot的宿主一通扫射。射击出来的电击网上蹿动着一串串凶残的电流。他的宿主抽搐几下，就不动了。

“这他妈什么鬼？这不是Brock。”其中一个人说。他的身材看上去异常熟悉。从爆炸那晚开始便一直在Riot脑子里缠绕的弦骤然绷紧。Riot冲向那个人，从他防毒面具的过滤器一路直达他的肺。其他人反应很快，立刻对着自己人打开了声波枪。可惜Riot已经进去了。他摘下面具，然后操纵着男人用自己的手指挖出了他的眼睛。

Riot在男人的惨叫声中满足地放松着，他让那手指挖得更深，然后让他倒在地上血流不止。“天杀的——”男人在公寓里发出最惨绝人寰的嘶叫。卧室的门被猛地撞开，接着他被Venom打翻了。

Riot跳出第一个受害者的身体，如离弦之箭窜入阴影中，躲开枪林弹雨，钻进第三个人的防弹背心，扯开他的组织器官，又从他背后出来。那人在Riot搞定第四个人时轰然倒地。Riot裹住他的新身体一口咬下第五个人正在尖叫的头。Venom终结了小分队的最后一员。

在血腥味儿中，肾上腺素在Riot体内涌动，他的咆哮在年迈的墙皮上回荡。

“嘘嘘嘘！！！！！”Brock连声道，“小声点儿！我不想我们也被一群条子惦记，这些人都是谁？”Venom捅捅那具无头尸体。Riot狞笑着露出他每一颗刮胡刀一样锋利的牙齿。他穿行于他现任宿主的记忆中。

他知道，他们把Drake带去哪儿了。


	5. 血红

Riot在奔跑。他的爪子嵌入树干，在无人涉足过的森林里留下标记。Venom紧随其后。他们已经跑了一个多小时，离开城市，游过海岸，掠过生命基金的总部。这座圆形建筑物曾在夜里闪耀如同灯塔，现在它漆黑一片。Drake本该待在那儿的。Riot怀揣这样的想法继续前行。  
地球的大气环境对共生体有毒害作用。他们通过宿主呼吸。Riot能尝到这具身体喉咙里的血味儿。他没有治疗他的肺，也没有减速。

他很接近了。对于一双未经训练的眼睛，这些景物或许都一样，但Riot有令人信服的记忆。他把眼前那杂乱无章的灌木和宿主记忆中的做对比。就是这里。绝对的匹配让他胸膛里掀起兴奋的狂潮。Riot把手往泥土中一插，一个急停滚了一身泥。他抖落四肢沾上的土。Venom一个侧翻停在他身边。【这里？】他问。

Riot的回答是左爪变出的一柄流星锤。他把那带刺的大铁球高高甩到空中再砸向地面。表层的泥巴因这冲击力撞到一边。但随着Riot持续的重击，开始有大块的水泥飞出来。凿出一个十英尺宽的洞后Riot停下来。现在把他与下方分隔的仅剩一张凹陷的金属加固防护网。Riot在黑暗中放声尖笑。他知道他们在下面，他能嗅到他们的恐惧。

“我猜现在偷偷摸摸已经太迟了。”Brock说。Riot狞笑着又长嚎一声。那可怖的嗥叫在往下的通风井的圆形筒壁上回荡。他扯断铁丝网纵身一跃，下落过程中右爪扣住水泥墙减速。Riot落在通风井的底部平台上接受了一波子弹的问好，他把锤子砸向离他最近的士兵，把他砸成一坨肉酱。巨大的冲力使鲜血溅污了周围一圈人的面具。Riot怒吼着。这些傻瓜竟然愚弄他，他说过他要找到他们，他现在就在这儿了。

Riot猛拽下墙上的尖刺球，带下一堆混凝土。沉重的武器改变了形状和材质。原先用于锤砸的变成一把削铁如泥的砍刀。Riot并非生来就是领袖，他得为此拼命。他常常感激那些试图谋害他的蠢货们，那些心狠手辣的岁月将他训练成了令敌人闻风丧胆的猎人。

他一挥臂就结束了一个倒霉蛋的聒噪。刀刃斩断肉身骨骼，以及敌人的子弹。Riot一跃而起用嘴接住了那颗飞出去的头。他因这久违的熟悉的咀嚼露出微笑。Venom在他身后落地。Riot没管他，Venom的任务完成了，但Riot并不介意他找点乐子。

【Eddie，这些人是坏蛋吗？】Venom的喉咙里发出咕噜声。

 

“简直不能再坏了。”Brock说。

 

Riot不用看那和他一模一样的狞笑。Venom或许没他那么热衷于屠杀，但目睹仇敌的溃败在取悦他这方面从未失败过。共生体嗜好鲜血，杀戮，他们渴求追猎带来的快感，迷恋利齿间撕咬的感触和敌人在爪下的挣扎。如果Brock觉得共生体可能被驯服，那他就比Riot认为的还蠢。

他们破坏了正门一路向前，把拦路的人赶尽杀绝。九头蛇没想到猎物会找上门来，现在规则被改写了。守卫们手忙脚乱地想给声波武器上膛。在这被包围的走廊里没哪里可以躲藏，Venom首当其冲，在那贯穿他形体的频率中尖叫。Riot没那么傻。他缩回宿主身体里，躲过了那阵冲击。暴露的肉体立刻被子弹打得千疮百孔。Riot任它滚落在地，于是那些人把便火力集中到了Venom身上。这将是他们这辈子最后一个错误。

Riot跳出那已破碎的容器，他的身形是实体化的阴影。他从那个举着声波枪的家伙的帆布裤渗过，让他把武器对准自己的战友。Riot没有暴露行踪，他从这个宿主跳到另一个，引起混乱和困惑。共生体有令人惊叹的适应能力。不然他们还能靠什么在掠夺了一个又一个的星球后存活？

Riot把那一堆尸体丢在过道里。他的现任宿主是个对自己职责之外的杂事漠不关心的喽啰，他的记忆在他进入研究部门时就到此为止了。Drake只可能在两个地方，这里，或者监狱。他还没怎么考虑过为什么九头蛇要在Drake身上花这么大功夫。思考死人的想法是浪费精力。尽管当面临这迷茫的局面时他想或许他本该这么做的。

所有设施都已进入一级防备状态。走廊上亮着的红灯现在一片漆黑。难道他们觉得他们能在黑暗中甩掉他吗？共生体有良好的夜视能力。Riot依然躲在他的容器里，而伸长这人的腿踹开了他看见的第一扇门。里面的科学家们缩在角落里啜泣着，像一群被暴风雨吓坏的绵羊挤在一块儿。Riot一刀把他们削成两半。无人幸免。他要用他们的鲜血洗刷九头蛇的墙。

Riot在第二个房间里做了同样的事，接着他有了个主意。当他打开第三扇门时他没急着帮里面的人的脑袋从他们的脖子上解放。他抛下现用的完好无损的走狗换了个笨拙油腻的猪头。他的脑袋里装了更多关于无线电物理的知识，而不是如何保持合理膳食。Riot强忍呕吐的欲望，他随便挑宿主中了个大奖。这个人是这个部门的头儿，Riot浏览着他的记忆。

这…这不可能。九头蛇绑架Drake…是因为他。

Riot捅穿了他的助手们，串成一串结束了那恼人的哭啼。他往男人的记忆深处挖深了些。这与他猜测的完全相反。九头蛇并非打算从Drake的科研能力中牟利。他的宿主曾名列与一份叫‘天眼’的名单上。Drake对此采取模糊不清的态度，但也从未支持过九头蛇统治世界的计划。太过才华横溢致使他们没法洗脑式鼓动他，九头蛇已认定Drake是无法合作的。

就像每个前途远大的组织一样，九头蛇暗中监视着生命基金的动作。第一次发射取回的活体样本使他们着迷。他们绑架Drake来定位他的共生体。九头蛇想研究Riot，复制他，然后建立一支能够瞬时分裂的超级士兵队伍。

发射台上有两只共生体。与Drake相比，Brock什么都不是。九头蛇花了更久才定位Venom。但自那以来，Drake一直是他们值得花时间的消息来源。

Riot艰难地穿过走廊，转过拐角，在一扇锈铁门前停住。他用这人的ID卡进去。天花板已被霉菌占领，血污将地砖缝隙染成了深棕色。在屋子在中间，在一张手术台上，躺着他的宿主。

他瘦小的，一动不动的宿主。

令他刺痛的感觉爬上他的背。这种感觉，自他毫无遮蔽地诞生起，他就没有体验过。这感觉叫他动弹不得，将他从液体冻成固态。他身后是一阵低声喘气的声音。是Brock。

Riot操纵他的身体往前。他靠近手术台，举起一只犹豫不决的手。他晃晃Drake的肩膀，就像某个夜晚，他摇醒睡着在办公桌前的他。Drake没有回应他的触碰，他的头了无生机地歪到一边。束缚带松松环住他的四肢，让他的皮肤上浮现那病态的蓝紫色淤青。可他们是要带领新种族的，是要统领新的生命形式的呀。

脚步震动的声音把他从走神中拉回来。他跳出那恶心的容器，融进他苦苦寻找的男人身体里。Drake还没死，但也快了。Riot为他衰竭的脏器输入养料。自爆炸后，他还没能好好地治疗Drake。现在旧伤上又添了新伤。

Venom在门边吼叫。援军到达时他堵住了房门。黑色触手把两个人钉在墙上，剩下的人在他身上打空了弹匣。那小一点儿的共生体摇摇晃晃地后退了几步但没有离开他的位置。Riot看着那忍受着大部分冲击的两人，他决定即使两年期限过去他也不会再限制他们。

尽管Venom在努力，时间对于Riot还是不够。他包裹住Drake失去意识的身体。他糟糕的身体状况使他严重衰弱。【走。】Riot不敢再作逗留。Venom往后看看，点了点头。

他们要从九头蛇最深处脱身。这次Venom带路。这小不点儿试图把挡路的都拍开，但还是有几个漏网之鱼。这批援军配备着燃烧弹。Riot的本能告诉他躲进宿主身体里，而那身体里传来的微弱心跳警告他如果这么做，那他再也别想见到Drake了。

Riot暴怒地大吼一声。他的身体被火焰炙烤得发黑。Riot抓住行凶者撕碎他们的四肢，烧焦失活的表皮从他身上剥落。一串子弹打在他背上。Riot就挪动胸前完好的细胞替换受损的。他咬掉了那个人的头。

【Riot！别分心！】Venom在一片混乱中大喊。Riot跟上他，吐出守卫的头盔。无机物很难消化。

他们离通风井很近了。Riot一转身把六个人变成了墙上的污渍。九头蛇在关闭闸门。Venom在正在下放的嵌板下方环绕着。那缝隙对Riot太窄了，但他把自己液化后挤了过去。他的爪子扣住水泥井壁。随着一步步往上，开口出的光亮也越来越近，Riot把自己拽出深坑。他爪下的青草如此柔软，潮湿的泥土夹带着沁人心脾的芬芳。

引擎声响彻森林，如雷贯耳。Riot飞快地往后瞥了一眼，四辆悍马紧咬着他们的尾巴。那巨大的轮子载着那些人在不平坦的地势上穿行，但他和Venom更快。共生体形态灵活多变。他们的四肢把他们高高弹向树梢，像弹弓上飞出去的石块。只要他想，Riot可以轻松甩掉他们。但让他们不吃点苦头就离开的想法叫他不舒服。他再次落到一根结实的树丛中时，他牺牲了宝贵的几秒钟把它从树干上砍了下来，扔向最近的悍马。目标明确的树枝扎穿了它的油箱，引起了一阵相当壮观的爆炸。

【Riot！】Venom斥责道。Riot堪堪躲过那串打碎了他身后茂密枝叶的子弹。一阵虚弱让他抓漏了一根树枝。Riot在离林地几英寸时稳住了身形。Venom说的对，他们得赶快，Drake快撑不住了。

他和Venom把剩余的车远远抛在身后的树林里。Brock的公寓毫无悬念地回不去了。他们抵达生命基金安全屋时是中午。Venom拼凑起几张长沙发做了张床，完成后他溜回宿主身体里，只留一颗头漂浮在Brock的旁边。Riot小心地把Drake的身体放在沙发上，银色液体从男人身上落下，露出他脆弱的身躯。

三人沉默地凝视着Drake。他整个儿被扒光了，身上没有哪里的伤口是看不到的。Riot在露出Drake的手臂，胸膛，腿脚后就停了下来，依然让他的腿根被遮盖着。Riot的直觉告诉他，他的宿主情愿紧紧捉住他那碎成一片片的最后一点儿尊严。

在安全屋雪亮的灯光下，烧伤的皮肤痂结着像火堆。若是条件允许，Riot可以把Drake尽力修复到最好，但他为取回Drake花费了太多精力，他需要进食，而他又已发誓只吃罪有应得之人。

“说真的，他看上去快要没气了，我们得叫救护车。”Brock说。

【不。】Riot见识过那细菌滋生的沃土——人类称为‘医院’的建筑。他们什么忙都帮不上。  
“你瞧，他得为他的犯罪行为接受法律制裁。就算他活下来我也还是要告发他的。”

Riot低声怒吼。这低沉，充满威慑的声音宣告着死亡与肢解的威胁。Brock知道不该再施压了。有了这个机会，Riot又把注意力转回Drake身上。他听着Drake不规律的心跳，仿佛有一只手紧紧攥住了Riot。每当死神的阴影随他浅浅的呼吸掠过他的脸，那手指就收紧些。很快这些呼吸就会放缓，接着彻底停息。

他们只结合了很短一阵子，他也不是靠着Drake存活。数以千计的人类在地球上等待收割。形成依赖感是愚蠢的。Drake是个漂亮但廉价的装饰品，是令人愉悦的栖居地，但远没到不可替代的地步。

这都是他对Venom嘀咕过的话，现在听上去是那么空洞。Brock掏出手机，Venom阻止了他拨号。那两人在作精神斗争，不时听见Brock低声抗议，最后他们都平静下来看着Riot，等待着他做最后的决定。

但这儿有什么要做的选择吗？不，合乎逻辑的下一步行动只有一种，而Riot就是不能让自己切断他们的连接。一定是因为他去取回Drake时经历了太多困难。这是他能遇到的最好的宿主，Drake是特别的。

可奇怪的是，这时候选择浮现的记忆不是Drake带着他特有的，生而为王的姿态发号施令，那是一串细小的，并不宏大的时刻。是Drake熬着夜，耐心地回答Riot的蠢问题；是Drake第一次触碰Riot的共生体形态时的微笑，和他那拍不掉的摸索的手；是那叫他躲藏的声音，哪怕熊熊烈火重伤了自己一般地重伤了他。

就是在那时，他发现了一种难以描述的感觉。他蜷缩在宿主的身体里，看着他们周围的世界在烈火中焚烧殆尽。人类的身躯很脆弱，他们倚靠工具战胜仇敌。一瞬间，Riot就能碾碎Drake，而当那为数不多的能伤害他的威胁逼近时，他感到了安全，栖息在一个真正关心他的人类身体中。

Drake不会眼看着他燃烧。或许这就是为什么Riot会做出同样的决定。

他牺牲了自己的身体，以那银色流体为燃料，Riot把能量泵进宿主的身体，把伤痕从Drake的皮肤上移除，与已经扎根深处的感染作斗争。Brock倒抽一口气，时间一分一秒地跳过，Riot的身体仿佛漏了气。那曾经散发出健康光泽的表面现在黯淡无光，失去了反射性。与之相反，颜色回到了Drake的脸颊。他重新拥有了肌肉，使他和Riot记忆中的人更加相似，而非一堆看上去快要咽气的骨骼。

当这些都做完那，Riot收拢起他剩下的部分，震惊地发现剩得是多么少。他感到虚弱，甚至比火箭刚爆炸那会儿还虚弱。他缩回Drake身体里，他已不再徘徊与死神的门前。共生体畏惧高温，但Carlton是令人舒适的温热。Riot缩成圆球，感受着他的宿主的生命鼓动血液平稳地在血管中流淌，Drake的存在包裹着他，那熟悉的安全的幻象又回来了。

有Venom在一旁站岗，Riot陷入了沉睡。


	6. 幻象

Carlton想唯一的可能就是命运连他想死的时候也要和他对着干。

醒来后映入眼帘的是不一样的天花板，房间也不再闻起来一股湿抹布味儿，他被换上了干净的睡衣。Carlton在脑海里概括了一番最近发生的事情，这有助于他评估自己现在头脑的状况。多令人惊讶，他现在至少清醒了90%。

Carlton原本没期望能再睁开眼，更别提看见事情好转。他感觉死神的手抚摸他，像是个失去的爱人，或者那是其他什么东西。他伸了个懒腰，毯子滑到地上，他的后背反抗着他的移动。他卡进了两张沙发的缝隙里。Carlton小心翼翼的伸出胳膊。要把手举过头顶很痛，但有限的活动范围总比完全动不了好得多。

他正躺在他安全屋的起居室里休息。这地址鲜为人知。关于他那该千刀万剐的安保主管和某只共生体，Carlton不确定他更喜欢哪一个。

一个男人清了清喉咙。Carlton猛地转头，因从脊椎窜起的疼痛痛呼一声。他感觉自己像只被荆棘树杈挂破的布娃娃。声音的来源擅自挪动了家具。他坐在靠近过道的椅子上，深深的皱纹毁了他的额头，而沙棕色的胡茬让他的脸和脖子看上去灰扑扑的。他穿着黑色汗衫和起球严重的运动裤，左手里躺着一扎磨损的皮革手链。“Brock先生。”Carlton认出了他。

Brock一只手搓着脸皮，用看上去极为痛苦的方式。“你醒了。”他充血的眼球仔细打量着Carlton，Brock就喜欢陈述一些显而易见的事情。Carlton把这句评论留在自己心里。在和别人还有牵连的时候最好先别惹恼了他们。

“我猜你有要和我分享的故事，或者你打算就站在那儿看？”Carlton试图调整一个更端庄的坐姿。他的腿动弹不得，他迫切的需要一场全身检查。即便孤单又脆弱，他也没有丢掉他的教养。Carlton背挺得笔直，用毯子把腿盖的严严实实。

“好吧，首先，第一件事，是不是我一说完你就要跑路？”Brock低声哼着小曲儿指了指门。  
Carlton该为这个问题感到被冒犯吗？“当然不，你在我家里呢。”

“条子在抓你。”

“微不足道的小麻烦而已。”

“呃——你大概是没看新闻，这次情形很严重。”

Carlton叹了口气。像Brock这样的人，干着这样一份可敬的工作却仍在生活中一事无成绝非巧合。“情形很不好，我知道。但我的社交网络建立在美国。还有，我又能上哪儿去呢？之后又该做什么？介意帮我回答一下？”

Brock怀疑的盯着他：“你不打算去海外隐居？”

“不。”Carlton揉着左边的太阳穴，那里的抽痛有些超出控制了。“我当时正在去总部的路上，接着就遭到了如此……粗鲁的绑架。”

“好极了，那我的工作就做完了。”Brock从他椅子上跳起来，抓起夹克就往门外走去。

“Brock，到底发生了什么？”Carlton伸手想抓住那个男人，只摸到了空气。他诅咒他那僵硬的双腿。

“我想让他告诉你会比较好。”

他？

门‘嘭’地甩上的声音把Carlton从沉思中惊醒。安全屋陷入了诡异的静谧。在他的右手边，冰箱‘嗡嗡’的声音从储藏室入口处传来。房子里没有别的活物，除非……

“Riot。”

Carlton说。银色的物质从他毛孔里安静的渗出。那非自然的物质并在一起形成主体，又融合更多形成触须。触须扭动翻滚着，直到一颗共生体的头用奶白色的眼睛端详着Carlton。一阵冰冷在他胸膛深处绽开，如滴入冰水的墨汁蔓延。

【别怕，我会处理一切。但首先，我需要进食。】Riot这样说，好像Carlton只是刚从一个漫长的噩梦中醒来，他们也从未分开。【Venom那家伙吃光了你的存货。Drake，叫你的人来补齐。】

Carlton什么都没做，什么也没说。救他的是Riot。为什么这共生体要这么做？分开了这么久，他们的关系已经没什么好挽回的了。Riot在找新宿主时碰到麻烦了吗？那倒是很有可能。但那还是解释不了Riot为什么要找寻他的踪迹并把他带回来。Riot向Brock寻求了帮助。对于一个像Riot一样骄傲自大的家伙，这举动一定很没面子。

他一定是忘记了什么事情。Carlton拾起他们最后一次互动的记忆。

【我真该找个Brock那样的宿主。】

不，在那之前。

【我要另一艘火箭。】

那寒意蔓延着，直到Carlton全身覆满一层坚冰。Riot逼近了些，共生体在等他的回答。Carlton张开嘴：“我给不了你想要的东西。”

Riot眼睛周围那一圈白色缩紧了：【为什么不？】

“你在愚弄我，从一开始就是，而我太盲目了竟然没有看清。我不会给你你要的，现在不会，以后也不会了。现在你走吧。”Riot悬在他上方,Carlton控制着他颤抖的手保持不动，这样在共生体面前才不会显出软弱。

【不，我取回了你。】

一阵屈辱使他心跳加速了：“我不是你的玩物。如果你觉得你能把我恐吓到向你臣服，那你完全搞错了。”

【我可以治好你，只要我先恢复——】

“出去。”

沉默。Carlton直到等着他的是什么。所以这将是声名狼藉的Carlton.Drake一生的结束，在他花了20年试图延续人类的足迹后。现在他将在他的安全屋里孤独地死去，经由一个他曾以为是救赎的外星人之手。

Carlton想他可以尝试欺骗Riot，但在共生体面前真正隐瞒事实是不可能的。他真的，真的太累了。或许睡个漫长的一觉不是坏事。Carlton阖上双眼，沉进一片黑暗中。一股冰凉的气息缓缓拂过他的脸。就是这样，Riot要把他杀了。

Carlton等待着。时间一分一秒过去。他的心快要跳出喉咙，他后悔闭上了眼睛。睁开的话，至少能看见到底是怎么回事。

又过去一分钟，空气仍是凝滞的。Carlton聚起莫大的勇气把一只眼睛睁开了一条缝。他瞥了一眼，然后一起睁开他两只眼睛。他的面前没有砍刀，没有垂涎的长舌。房间看起来和之前一模一样，只是Riot离开了。

 

 

 

 

Eddie倒空装满玻璃渣的垃圾斗。他小心地在垃圾山旁抖了抖垃圾斗，看着碎玻璃掉进缝隙里，消失在箱子深处。事实证明，硬闯进门对他的杯碗盘碟有极大危害。一股强风吹的Eddie的汗衫哗哗响。是从破掉的窗户吹进来的。Eddie像玩拼字游戏一样凑整了碎片用强力胶布粘了起来，但他迟早得换掉那块玻璃。

风在他的公寓里盘旋，带起满屋子炸鸡块味儿。Venom治好了他的轻度近视，他看见了计时器上还剩11分钟。考虑到过去几天的紧绷，Eddie觉得他应该给自己放个假。

Drake的救援发生在三天前，但他和Venom今早才回到公寓。Eddie不确定九头蛇是否在附近徘徊。他们知道共生体的弱点，而且没有Riot在，还是谨慎些为妙。他和Venom在一个街区外的一家破旅馆租了张床，在周边巡逻了几圈没看见有九头蛇的迹象后，Eddie便暂时认为他的公寓是安全的。

Eddie插上DVD的插头，那是陈太太的侄子卖给他的。他略过那一串中文菜单，按下播放键，把指关节摁地咔咔响，然后摆出狗爬式。

“铭记你能把握的时刻只有当下。”DVD里宽慰人心的声音拖腔拖气。“专注于你生活中最微小的现在。”一股血味儿飘进他的鼻孔。在出发去救Drake之前，Venom和Riot“清理”了满屋的尸体，但要把那些血迹从地板上刷掉实在是个痛苦的活儿。Eddie喷出那股气味，把注意力集中在DVD上：“再微小的努力也胜过无动于衷，尤其当你长期陷于困境中时。”他抬起右腿，感受着肌肉拉伸，又在左腿上重复了一遍这个过程。老天，这些唯心论对他不管用。逐渐微弱的油炸“滋滋”声听起来倒是很有前途，估计炸鸡块差不多了？

“如果这是个错误，至少你从中学到了东西。而这样看来就不算一场彻头彻尾的失败。”Eddie站起身光脚向厨房走去，紧盯他油腻腻的便携烤箱。他心里有点希望Venom能让他走快些，相反，他的头被扭向了一边。

【Eddie，有人来了。】

这是个坏消息……Eddie想着。从他搬离那环境更好的郊区后就几乎没再有过访客。他也没期望过谁来。Eddie希望不是条子或者房东。他走向前门而Venom动作更快。门痛苦地吱嘎一声甩开，走廊上是个三十出头的男人。他的白大褂下是皱巴巴的棕色衬衣，鞋子上全是泥。这些细节让Eddie的脑子警铃大作。“我能帮上点什么吗？”他带着徒劳的希望问道。

【Brock。】

Eddie关上了门。他走到客厅的角落里把脸埋进水泥板。“理解一切就是原谅一切。放空思想，倾听灵魂的声音。”DVD仍继续着。

Eddie呻吟一声。“我。操。”

【现在？】Venom问道。

“不，Venom，这是个比喻。“Eddie仍像个鸵鸟一样埋着头。DVD的间奏在背景中响起。也许他忽略这麻烦一段时间后它就会自己走掉的。对，没错，就跟上次一样。

但最后Eddie决定着手把它处理掉。他再度打开门，Riot没动。奇怪……这共生体没自己闯进来。“是的，正是在下，Eddie.Brock。乐意为您效劳。”他飞快瞥了Riot一眼。Riot一副烂醉如泥的样子，而且这似乎不是他宿主的问题。共生体就是看上去很……失落。Eddie不知该怎么形容这个。这感觉就像是被抢走晚餐还被一脚踢进雨里的狗。“你那边进展如何？我猜谈话进行的不太顺利？”

【他想我走。】

Eddie在脑子里搜刮着回答，和他的胃一样空空如也。“你不想？”

【…不。】

“那你为什么又走了？”

Riot没有回答，Eddie盯着这只共生体。如果让他把今天发生的最出乎意料的事编写成册，Riot的返回都写不进第一卷。【我们应该让他进来。】Venom在他脑子里说。

他们应该吗？Venom或许对前战友还存着一丝心软，但Eddie眼中的共生体就是危险本身。Riot的行为是不可预测，并且情绪化的。他对人类社会的礼约一窍不通，而Eddie心中有一小部分想的是，他记忆中的共生体，会站在那儿等着被请进门吗？Riot估计是没有掌控宿主的面部表情，导致他看上去僵硬的像石头。但他的站姿很能说明他的心情。男人垂肩耷脑地站着，眼神低落沮丧。Eddie熟悉这种表情，A离开他的第一个月，每次刮胡子时他都被镜子里的自己惹火。

Eddie叹息着让开了路：“进来吧。”Riot把自己拖进了公寓。他重重地瘫坐到沙发上。宿主的身体滚了滚不动了，像只断线的木偶。一坨银色液体拍到地上。它就躺在那儿，一动不动，只有不时细微的抽动表示他还活着。

计时器滴滴叫起来。Eddie关掉烤箱，眼神没有离开Riot。这见鬼的也太奇怪了。V，他看上去郁闷的像被踢了一脚的狗。Eddie在脑子里说。

【Riot很难过。】

是啊，我有眼睛。Eddie戴上一只焦黑的连指手套把烤盘端出来，在鸡块上浇上番茄酱。鸡块烫得没法入嘴，但他等这些已经等了几万年了。Eddie朝嘴里扔进一块鸡肉，边嚼边往外喷着热气。

【我们得帮帮他。】

嗯哼，我们为什么要这么做？

【他想睡Drake，我能感觉到。】

Eddie被鸡块呛住了，因为番茄酱进了气管而咳嗽起来。一条黑色的触手轻拍他的背。Eddie灌下半杯水，他怎么没想到这个？他之前没往这方面想是因为Drake就是个冷酷无情反社会，而Riot是个外星人。但一旦他往这方面靠，这看上去就都能说得通。Riot对Drake的迷恋，顾不上自己的自大情结屈尊去救他，甚至为他牺牲了三分之二的共生体形态。Venom之前阻止了Eddie报警，他开始明白为什么。那就是你一直在等着的么？

【是的，Eddie，我为你，为了我们抛弃了过往的生活，如果Riot有同样的感受，我们就该帮他。】

Eddie揉着颧骨。Venom说得很有道理。他们可以用Drake做诱饵。就像用来色诱Riot的甜心，除了Drake多了个老二。如果Drake和Riot能像他和Venom这样……

Eddie抓着烤盘坐到Riot对面的沙发尽头。他把托盘滑到Riot面前。“所以…呃…人际关系有时候是很复杂的。”那一滩银色液体缩起来形成一个共生体的头。Riot的眼角耷拉着，但他确实从盘子里拿了一块鸡块，Eddie会称之为一个进展。“你做了什么惹火了他？”

【我以为他见到我会很高兴的，但是，他很害怕。】

“我没有要批评你的意思，但是你对他是不是和对我一样？”

Riot的头抬高了，【你什么意思？】

“专横，不知感恩，人身攻击，那一类的。”沉默。Eddie叹息着，跟他想的差不多。“约会第一条，别当个混球。他给你造了火箭，让他的公司名誉扫地，还差点为你死掉。那总该算点儿数吧。感情都是双向的。他以前恨不得亲吻你走过的路，我猜他只是对一直付出厌倦了。”

【Brock，我怎样才能让他再喜欢我？】Riot眦着牙。

“停，不管你在想什么，这都是个坏主意。”Eddie举起了手，他不会为Drake感到恐惧责怪他。谁不会被吓到呢？“别这么自寻死路，你得让他在你身边能感到安全。”

【我听Eddie的话，还保护他。】Venom补充说。

【我也保护了Drake。】Riot眯起了眼睛。

【但你会听么？】Venom逼问道。黑色的触手滑过Eddie的肩膀，形成一块温暖的毯子。【有时候，这不只关乎我，这关乎Eddie，关乎我们两个。】

【我们。】Riot慢慢地说，仿佛这语言来自异族。

“是的，我们。”

当Riot仔细琢磨着Venom的建议时，Eddie正试着如何用语言描述Venom对他的意义。Venom不只是一只共生体。他是朋友，也是伴侣。Eddie印象中的Drake熟人千千万万，社交关系网罗七大洲，却缺乏真心相待的对象。当他的车深夜在路上熄火时，他能把电话打给谁呢？如果连Eddie都要寻求友情，那Drake这样的人一定相当渴望有人亲近。

“你可以试着了解他。”Eddie建议道，“别忘了，不要恐吓。你可以把某人打到屈服，但你不可能打到他喜欢你。我们也应该对你这张凶脸做点什么，让你看起来更好接近些。笑一个？”Riot拉起嘴角，露出了所有尖牙。如果Eddie是恐怖电影里的角色，他估计就是马上要被吃的那一个。“重新考虑了一下，不要笑。人们都喜欢可爱的东西。”

【你就喜欢Venom。】Riot一脸冷酷。

“是，但是不是一开始就喜欢的！”

【不是一开始！】Venom倒吸了一口气。

“再说，Venom还是蛮可爱的。”Eddie玩着那根缠绕着他的腰的触手。Riot发出表示恶心的声音。“总之，我们能帮上的也就这么多了，祝好运。”

Riot点点头，【我会记住这个。】他回到宿主身体里，带着重振的精神走向门口。穿堂风卷动他的外袍。Eddie盯着那移动的白色织物，它看起来熟悉的有些诡异。

“顺便说一句，”Eddie在Riot关门前叫住了他，，“你最近有从什么地方听说过九头蛇的消息吗？”这个危险组织的残余部署仍在外游荡，逃跑对Eddie没有好处。虽然他们已经搬家了，但他们怎么阻止九头蛇再次找到他们呢？他和Venom得从根源解决问题，这是迟早的事。

Riot转过身，Eddie叫他扔到一边去的微笑又在他宿主的脸上浮现，【总有一天，远处的援军会来，但正当他们忙着把他们的伙伴们从墙上扣下来的时候，怎么会有时间来找你呢？】  
门锁‘咔哒’一声。Eddie曾经见过那外袍的地方，是在九头蛇深处的实验室里。Riot已经回去过了。Eddie和Venom离开后连一个九头蛇都没碰上，而那基地里曾有成百上千的实验员。一滴冷汗从Eddie的额角滑落。他把Riot和Venom比作一类，但Riot和Venom没有任何共同点。

他这是把Drake推进了怎样的坑里啊？


	7. 可爱

清理工作比Carlton想得更轻松。当然，进展很慢也很令人头疼，但考虑到他失踪了整整一周，事情原本可能会糟的多的。

他面前主要有两个问题，第二艘爆炸的火箭，和他实验室里的尸体。Carlton不需要那些报道来告诉他哪个更令人有压力。基于他回归的太迟，Carlton立刻开始了工作。跟随发射失败而来的公关噩梦叫人没处可躲，尽管当涉及到发射测试时，他让组织为他的差点丧命负了责。

一个匿名组织把所有有关那些人的痕迹都从他数据库里抹去了。这可不是雕虫小技，信息可以咔哒一键清空，但只有专业人员才能清除得彻底。生命基金数据库,后备服务器，甚至Carlton的个人服务器，全都干净如洗。前往发射台前Carlton清理了控制室的狼藉。没有Brock手机里那些不靠谱的录像，FBI什么都没找到。证据的缺乏为生命基金争取了时间。

虽然很不幸，但所有共生体项目的负责人都死在控制室里也为Carlton封锁消息提供了便利。他扮演着科学狂魔的角色，假装对他公司的违法行为毫不知情，在发现Brock正当合理的控诉后还遭到了绑架。他饱受折磨的外表为他的故事增添了分量。

九头蛇对外星生物相当着迷。Carlton有相同的激情，所以要跟上的他们的思路并不是难事。要保住一样珍贵的东西最简单的方法就是不让别人知道它的存在。一旦九头蛇发现了共生体的位置，任何外部势力的介入都是不必要的麻烦。九头蛇为自己的利益抹去了共生体存在的证据，这过程同样也省了生命基金的麻烦。如果他们没有变成墙上的血浆，Carlton都要感谢他们了。

而即使得到了意想不到的帮助，法律之战也还远没有结束，在案子解决前，他不能接近他公司名下注册的任何东西。幸运的是，FBI似乎没有冻结他的个人财产。从今往后都将是一些单调乏味的事务要处理。他想把事情都丢给股东，股东想把事情都丢给他。

Carlton捏着鼻梁，合上腿上的马尼拉文件夹，往后靠在轮椅上。他可以做一些额外的阅读，但这些天他很容易累。或许他该去花园里转几圈，晒点儿午后的太阳。凉风能让他的思维更清晰。他被禁锢在门里有一段时间了，他最不需要的就是V-D缺乏症。

Carlton摇着轮椅穿过走廊，对经过的护工微笑。他在一家疗养院进行了登记。那些诉讼对他的银行账户几乎没有影响。他可以选择在家休息，但不这么隐秘对他的形象会更好。他也能利用与他人的接触，他一直在很小心地维护他的公共形象。一个令人心生怜悯的人格不能当作法庭上的证据，不过也确实能让别人在怀疑他之前多做一番思考。

轮椅是美学上实用的那部分。Carlton的确需要它。他四肢的肌肉在监禁期间退化了。他减重了很多，而即使这样他的腿也支撑不起他的重量。Carlton在他漫长的康复之路上蹒跚而行。Riot留了活口，而且，要不是因为他，他现在只能在这条路上缓慢蠕动。Carlton不在乎。他很感激能活着脱险，从九头蛇的实验室和Riot嘴里都是。

安全屋里简短的对白根本算不上谈话，更像是一连串的命令遇到一连串的指控。他们都没把对方的话听进去，更别提相互理解。说真的，他们从来没像一个团队那样合作过。

Carlton把轮椅停在树下。斑驳的阳光照亮了他腿上苍白的纸张。他再次打开文件夹，Carlton的手指拂过一张剪报。黑白照片上，火箭在夜空中耀眼地燃烧着。他和Riot曾被困在里面。他叫Riot躲起来，于是Riot在火焰前逃进了他的身体。Carlton把剪报挪开，下边是Brock的档案，上面写着关于他的一切。一个男人的一生概括在了十张A4纸中。他达成了完美的共生，Carlton办不到。

Carlton知道达到共生有点像中了基因的奖，他该感激他和Riot至少曾是契合的。但在他思维的裂隙中，一个声音悄声低语着，在他脑海里播下怀疑的种子。它们随着对比之中的不合逻辑指出生长。连像Brock这样的失败者都能做到，为什么他不行？他曾和Riot是适配的，他的遗传密码中有什么缺陷吗？

他翻到档案最后一面，那模糊不清的监控画面是证明共生体还在地球上最后的证据。那张快照里的Brock整个被黑色液体覆盖着，引起这一切的生物承受着守卫的子弹反击着。Venom对Brock是如此依恋，他会把他的宿主抛在烈焰中燃烧吗？

Riot到底有没有平等看待过他？Carlton很快阻止了自己打开着潘多拉魔盒。在过去流连没有意义，Riot在想什么也不再是Carlton该考虑的事情。地球是个很大的星球，大到能让他们断绝往来度过余生。如果Riot依然抱有征服地球的野心，那下一次相见，他们会是敌人。

 

 

 

 

 

可爱，见鬼的到底什么才是可爱？

Riot坐在路边咆哮着，看着行人从他身边匆匆经过。各种身材肤色的人掠过了他，没人在旁边逗留。作为一名伪装大师，他本可以做的更好。但那有什么意思？Riot心里清楚自己闻起来并不好，他没费心给他的身体洗澡。谁会洗一根注定要进垃圾填埋场的一次性叉子呢？他需要的是新的容器。

这已经成了他的常态，从他失去Drake后，不断地寻找新的容器。他猜那个扎辫子的金发小女孩符合人类描述的可爱，可她看上去不是坏蛋。Riot喉咙震动着滚出一串低吼，一个本来走向他的男人忽然一个急转弯朝右去了。

从他自那莫名其妙的悲观情绪中恢复后，Riot依照着Brock的建议维持精力。对一个人类过度迷恋是有害的。关心他人就是助长软弱，可惜Riot别无选择。他试过放开Drake，接着他就站在了Brock家门口，难过的像个小不点儿。Riot让自己站起来，摇摇晃晃走进小巷。脑子里想着‘可爱’这档子事他也不知道该去哪里。下午茶时间到了。大部分时候，他都靠着一些啮齿动物，鸟类，偶尔几个坏人填饱肚子。据他所知，坏人就是为个人利益伤害他人的人。他在黑乎乎的潮湿小巷里有最高的几率碰到他们。

他的靴子在人行道上拖擦着。他在附近转了一圈，没有收获。太阳还挂在天上，或许他可以去下一条街咔咔。而在他走到主干道的人行道上之前，一个奇怪的声音吸引了他的注意。他听过这声音，和他想得是一样的吗？他站在巷口等待着，僵硬得像一座雕像。

“喵。”

Riot走向声源。声音是从一个纸板箱里传出来的。松散的包装被推到墙上。过去几天一直在下雨，从箱子上的湿痕能看出来。里面的东西在他接近时保持着安静。Riot打开盖子，里边躺着一只瘦小的，灰色的猫。

这个伤心的小东西抬头看着他，又可怜兮兮地喵了一声。猫的毛都失去了光泽，肚子空空，皮毛松松垮垮搭在它的骨架上。Riot拽着猫的前腿把它提起来。猫挣动几下，在空气中晃晃悠悠。这是只公猫，所以不会怀孕，看上去也不好吃。

一个想法突然冒出来时Riot正准备扔掉它。他在街上那段时间常常看见人们围着这些小动物，为他们最微小的动作表示奉承。猫不是高等智慧生物。但或许它还是能满足他的需要。  
银色触手在猫的腹部绕了一圈，里面全是寄生虫。Riot把自己聚成一束，穿过人类和猫咪之间的空隙。他用过的身体滚倒在地。杀死这些蠕虫很容易。尽管猫咪的营养不良让它看上去并不吸引人。Riot咬下他前宿主的头，几分钟内男人就缩减成了人行道上一滩污迹。Riot为萎缩的肌肉输送养分填充他的身材，给他的皮毛带回光彩。

【喵呜。】Riot在脑子里拉长了声音，他找一个适配的宿主有一个多星期了，而这毛球是第一个符合要求的还算不错的生物。出于好奇，Riot在操控它的身体时允许它保留意识。他蹿出小巷，宛如一团模糊的银色残影。

Riot从一座座建筑上方跳过。他的新容器比他之前用过的更小，但到达目的地也没有花很久。茂密的枝叶丛中是一座有保安的社区，里面有两打或以上的房子。现在还早，疗养中心接受来访。Riot跟在一对老夫妻的后边徘徊着，接着消失在树丛中。除去一些小缺陷，更小的身材也有它的优势。他不再引人注目了。Riot跟随着他早已记在心中的小径。

在公共花园的角落里，一个四肢孱弱的男人靠在轮椅上休息。他钻研着他腿上的文件，看上去正在深思。Riot停在一根树杈上，他的宿主看起来和昨天一样，虽然他的头发修理过了，更显得有股脆弱的学究气。他穿着白衬衫，腿上盖着毯子。Riot呼出一口不知为何屏住的气。Drake的表情没有恶化，但也没有好转。如果他能让Riot回到他身体里……

Riot眼睛一眨不眨凝视着这画面，附近没人，他可以宣告他的存在，只要他想。但是，万一他碰到和上次一样的抗拒呢？一阵钝痛使猫咪的心脏缩紧了。或许他不该冒这个险。既然他有了一个像样的容器，他可以做一个更加具体的规划。眼下他能看到他的宿主是安全的，就心满意足了。

Riot坐着，观察着，阳光明亮，空气弥漫着玫瑰的味道，这样度过一个下午也不是坏主意。可平静没持续多久。一声巨响把Riot从他的满足中吓醒，接着是一声兴奋的狂吠。一只狗跌跌撞撞地闯进花园，拖着后边的狗绳。这儿只有Drake在，于是大狗亲昵地扑到了他身上。Riot的怒视化作匕首直击那害兽的后背，眼看着它舔着Drake的脸。Drake不但没有把它推开，还带着爱意拍了拍它的头。狗主人追上来，她向Drake道歉并重新取得了她那恶心毛球的控制权。Drake微笑着朝被拖走的大狗挥挥手。

Riot看着Drake把注意力重新放回文件上。他回想起以前那些微笑只对着他的日子，难以名状的酸涩涌到他一嘴。他低头看看，猫咪营养不良的身体已经被他初见时就修好，灰毛反射着银光。他现在的容器是人类定义中十分迷人的模样。没有哪一部分看上去再像个领袖，但那很重要吗？或许在躲藏和完全暴露之间有一块中间地带。

Riot拨开叶子，跃下树枝，踩着一字步穿过花园，在一个得体的距离停下来。沉迷在文件中的Drake没有注意到他的靠近。Riot轻轻地瞄了一声。他曾经的宿主抬起头，男人和猫咪透过午后温暖的金色阳光凝望着对方，Riot再喵了一声。

Drake的嘴角上扬了，他把文件放到一边向下伸出了手。起作用了。猫咪的心脏在胸腔里狂跳。Riot缩短他们剩下的距离。他小心翼翼把右爪放进Drake的手心。Drake笑起来，用拇指揉着那小小的爪子。Riot再也忍受不了心中的催促，他抽出爪子用头去蹭那毫无戒心的手。Drake的手被拱到一边，但很快就回来摸他的头。猫的喉咙里冒出来的呼噜声有点羞耻，但他正在起作用，所以他不该抱怨。

摸了好一会儿后Drake因为着姿势感到有些劳累，他还没有完全康复。Drake抓着轮椅扶手，用颤颤巍巍的手臂撑起自己。他带着那无害的微笑仍凝望着他。哦，Riot多么想念这个。只有当他重新见到这笑容，他才意识到自己从来就不想失去Drake在心中的第一地位。Drake把滑落的毯子拉回原位，抚平上边的皱褶，然后拍了拍大腿。

他是什么意思？那是什么人类特有的密码吗？Riot搜刮着记忆陷入一片空白。Drake充满期待地望着他，Riot希望他至少再给点儿线索。

“好啦，没什么好害羞的。”Drake说得仿佛正常的猫都有能力理解一样，他又拍了拍他的大腿，“快上来吧。”

喔。

Riot简直控制不住心中的悸动，他跳起来，敏捷地落在Drake的腿上。男人眼中溢满温柔。Riot垂下眼，然后开始狂嗅Drake。难道猫不喜欢嗅吗？闻起来像咖啡和安全的男人又给了他一堆的抚摸。发现Riot没有要离开的意思，Drake又取来了文件。Riot用头把那恼人的东西拱开，以确保自己获得Drake全部的注意力。他的宿主低声笑起来，Riot感受着他的胸口传来的震动。

“你可真是个粘人的小家伙，不是吗？现在乖乖的。”Drake慢慢举起文件。因为怕被赶下去，Riot允许那些纸放在自己正后方。Drake假装读了一会儿。Riot说他是在假装是因为Drake的眼神时常飘回他身上。Riot保持着完美的静止。

“乖孩子。”Drake脸上的笑容加深了，他在Riot小小的额头上印下轻如羽毛的一吻。男人回到他的文件里，这次是真的在读。留下猫咪和他胸腔里狂跳不止的心脏。


	8. 家园

棕色的纸袋无辜地坐在他的门阶上。这是来自某家奢侈有机蔬菜商店的可降解纸袋，开口向内折叠扣好，封住了内容物。封口处整齐地掖着一张黄色便签。

 

在你们俩变成字面意义上的土豆之前，吃点健康的绿色蔬菜。

爱你们的

Annie&Dan

 

得分，免费大礼包。Eddie抱起纸包打开门。一只灰猫停在他没开窗的窗椽上。Eddie叹了口气忽略了它。这些天Riot完全把他的公寓当成了公路卡车停靠站。Eddie不介意，Riot在这里，就说明他不在别的什么地方。万一有不速之客到来，还可能糟糕得多。Riot没碰任何东西，保持绝对安静，除了他有问题要问的时候。共生体头头并不是很健谈的类型，而Eddie希望他能早点学会他们对话的方式。在一个斧头杀人魔一眨不眨的盯视下实在难以正常生活。  
Eddie把包放在厨房吧台上，打开搭扣。里面挤挤攘攘堆着莴苣，一小篮圣女果，一根黄瓜，两只鳄梨，一包昆诺阿藜籽，一瓶沙拉酱，还有一包腌虾。十足地说明了来意。

【吃晚饭吗？】Venom在他脑子里问道。Eddie的肚子咕咕叫起来。

好嘞。

Eddie把食物在吧台上依次排开然后揉皱了纸袋。他把整包昆诺阿藜籽都倒进他唯一的锅子里，准备把所有东西一次性料理好然后丢进冰箱。把材料剁碎是很容易的事。这些蔬菜来之前就洗过。Annie和Dan为他破费了。想起那红发女孩，Eddie心中涌起一阵温暖的感觉。Eddie很高兴她找到了对的人，Dan照顾着她。他想他应该对Dan感到愤恨，或者至少感到有那么一丝嫉妒，Dan是Annie用来取代他的人。但说实话，Eddie是自作自受。再说Dan是个那么好的小伙子，有聪明的脑袋，心思却简单透明。他实在让人讨厌不起来。

Eddie因为从背上渗出的液体打了个哆嗦。Venom把脑袋搁在Eddie右肩上。黑色触手栖息在他皮肤和衬衫之间的空隙里，沿着他肩部的边缘包裹他的身体，【你有我们。】

“我知道。”Eddie微笑起来，倚进Venom的怀抱。他后知后觉地越过肩膀朝后看去，猫咪琥珀色的眼睛严肃的盯着他。那对圆球在阴影中幽幽地发亮，黑色的瞳仁缩成一条细缝。从猫在十分钟前进来后就一直保持这个姿势。

Eddie慢慢把头转回来。Riot在努力，但希望他考虑到除Drake以外的其他人的心理舒适，这要求未免太高了。Eddie微热他的红色煎锅，把整包虾连同腌泡汁和其他东西全倒了进去。那些混合物在溢出的边缘摇摇欲坠。Eddie看着它们滋滋作响。  
“话说回来，Venom，你认识Riot多久了？”

【我们没有‘时间’这一概念，我们的母星很黑暗。饥饿来临是，一天就过去了。粗略地换算成地球的时间，五十七年。】

“什么？”Eddie尽力表现得随意，他们议论的对象就在他们后边坐着呢。“五十七年？换算过来也半辈子了，你一定很了解他。”

【大概吧，Riot不怎么交流，他只下命令。】

“没有随意的对话，像是‘嘿，你怎么样，这个咬头方式酷毙了’之类的？”

【没有。】

那听起来的确是Riot的风格。Eddie翻炒几下锅里的虾。“他一直都这么颐指气使的吗？我是说，他总得有有开始这一切的一天。”Eddie试图想象一个新兵Riot的形象然而做不到。他看上去像是生下来就全副武装然后挥着大刀进了战场。

【Riot一开始也是一颗卵，我们都是。我们是无性别的种族，进行无性繁殖。Riot是另一个领袖的卵，因为他想要个副手。但是我们的星球正在闹饥荒，有很长一段时间，土地已经彻底枯竭，而我们还没有找到下一个宜居星球，就连领袖也要挨饿。Riot年幼，容易被抓，领袖就打起了他的主意。】

“他的亲身父母？”Eddie站直了，“他做了什么？有人帮他吗？”

【没有人帮他。领袖很强，我们不会冒自己的生命危险去面对未来的竞争。领袖吞噬了他，而Riot更顽固。他们在灰泥里打了几天几夜，最后赢的人是Riot。他从已经枯萎的进攻者残骸里渗出来接管了他的氏族。那些不接受新领袖的都很快没了命。】

Eddie凝望着炉子后边的瓷砖。他对自己的父母没有多少记忆。他还很小的时候他们就去世了，但他们活着时，为他付出了所有能付出的一切。

“你说他还是颗卵，他是怎么赢的？”

【Riot生来就是猎人。】

或许那解释了Riot的暴力倾向。一个人的童年生活塑造了他们成人后 样子——Eddie不觉得把Riot和人类类比有什么违和感。是不是可以做一个粗略的假设共生体也是一样的？Eddie试着想了想如果他的父母是食人族他会变成什么样。场面着实不太雅观。照这样看来，Riot其实表现得还不赖。他或许仍是一个易怒的，浑身是刺的混球，但他正在开窍。他在努力挽回和Drake的关系，并常常来征询Eddie的建议。在那荒唐透顶的第一次对话后，Eddie几乎要考虑他们算是朋友了。

【Eddie。】Venom的声音让他思想的火车脱轨了。

“怎么？”

【虾要烧焦了。】

“操！”Eddie及时低头，闻到一股烧焦蛋白质的味道。他举起平底锅关掉煤气。腌泡汁已经烧干了，但虾子本身看起来还不错。Eddie耸耸肩，他吃过更糟的，Venom也不挑食。Eddie小心地用锅铲打着转把锅底黏的棕色物质刮下来，倒掉了那些松脆的残渣，把昆诺阿藜籽沥干，然后倒在虾上。沙拉碗里一片鲜艳，充满生机的色彩海洋。Eddie往里加了半瓶调味酱，搅拌几下这些混合物。他舀起满满一勺塞进嘴里。“美味极了！”Eddie给Annie发过去一张他手艺的照片，然后再舀起一勺，准备大吃特吃时他忽然想起自己还有客人。

“嘿，你要来点儿吗？”Eddie转过身，面前只有一扇没有猫的窗户。

 

 

 

 

 

Riot落在一个缀着流苏的软垫上。银色的爪子像落在祖母绿天鹅绒上的一小片月光。与Brock的公寓不同，这扇窗户是为他打开的。他从扶手椅上跃下，悄无声息地穿过地板，仅惊扰了一地灰尘。Riot在房间里寻找着。Drake的新住处是单人栋，公寓里省掉了凸起的地毯，这样操作轮椅更方便些。

他的宿主坐在办公桌前，和往常一样。Riot踩着猫步往前走，肉垫消弭了他的脚步声。他在桌脚停下来。Drake没有从他的工作中抬头。Riot轻轻喵一声。他不想吓到他还在康复中的宿主。

Drake的视线越过桌子边缘瞥见了他，嘴角随即扬起一个弧度。“晚上好啊。”Drake说。Riot后腿一蹬，落在胡桃木桌角上。一台黑色的笔记本电脑坐在桌子中央，被一圈笔记包围，正对着Drake。Riot朝那没有思想的机器低吼，它占据了他的宝贝位置。他走过Drake的桌面，故意停下来歪了歪头，然后在Drake的注视下把键盘踩了个遍。

机器发出忙乱的哔哔声，Drake倒抽一口气，飞快地从Riot爪下抢救他的工作。他在关上电脑前再次检查了一遍里面的数据，然后转身眯起眼睛打量着Riot。Riot也回望着他，他对着镜子练习过一番。灯光迷离，房间黑暗，他的眼睛为适应昏暗的环境扩大了瞳孔。他用湿漉漉的大眼睛凝视着Drake。

Drake从来就经不起这个。他叹了口气把Riot抱起来，放到大腿上，“你这个难管又可爱的小家伙。”他抚摸着Riot的背这么说。Riot翻了个身，用头蹭着Drake的腿，露出他银白色的肚皮。灵活的手指穿过他柔软的皮毛。Riot无耻地呼噜着。这没什么不对的。Drake又不知道他是谁，况且他挠得一手好肚皮呢。

Riot与Drake待得时间越久，他就越欣赏他的智慧。他的宿主就算在鼎盛时期只是脆弱的生物，而他仍能不动一拳就击败体型是他两倍的人。Riot透过半眯的眼皮端详着电脑。一页纸上的文字所能做的事是奇妙的。演讲是拼接而成的结构，一系列的音节串在一起就有了意义。而书写，把声音翻译成纸上的文字。不像Riot和他大部分兄弟，他的宿主能让那些字句成为赞歌。

共生体在体能方面很强大，所以他们靠拳头和刀刃生存。人类的身体很弱小，但相比起扭转这一局面，进化引领他们走向了另一条路。他们制造工具，提供服务，创造货币。人类掌控了环境，共生体没有。那就是为什么他们有资格挑选下一个星球而共生体却只能被迫逃向下一个吗？或许他们毕竟也不是这么一文不值，这些弱小的人类和他们苍白的文学。

Riot停止了呼噜，Drake的手也停住了。“你来这里这么多次了，你的主人在哪儿？”Drake问。当他没有得到任何回复，他把手放在Riot前腿下方，缓慢地举起Riot直到他们的视线齐平。Riot的后腿仍扎根在Drake大腿上，“作为走失的猫咪你有些太干净了。”

问题，Riot沉思着，随着他频繁的到访肯定都会被提出，一个没有经验的伪装者可能会恐慌，但他的水平远不止业余。他带着稳定的心跳与Drake对视，然后眨了两次眼。Drake笑了，Riot得到了一个落在额头上的吻。刚刚还像春雨般柔和的心跳加速加重成倾盆大雨，Drake没有紧紧地抓住他的爪子，他很轻松就抽回了它们。他把猫爪摁在Drake的锁骨上，倚在上边。Riot舔着男人的下巴和鼻子。他的舌头掠过Drake的嘴唇，Riot因一阵贯穿全身的电流怔住了。

倾盆大雨加剧成了雷暴。Riot盯着那苍白的嘴角好几秒，他见过Venom对Brock做这个，他之前一直不理解这种行为的吸引力。但那肆意蹿动的闪电简直要把他弄瞎了，然后留下一阵天旋地转的悸动。他得赶快打定主意，Drake一向很注重个人卫生，很快他就会把他推开的。他能不能再冒一次险…？

Riot一直在训练着自己的自制力，他发现要约束欲望还是很容易的。那大概是因为他还没碰上真正的诱惑。Riot开始侵犯那两瓣嘴唇。他整个儿舔过去，从左舔到右，然后中间。这没什么不对的，Riot对自己说，我是只猫，猫是可以舔的。

和他料想的一样，Drake推开了他，但他已经舔了好几下爽的。Drake给了他得鼻子一个轻敲：“坏孩子。”他的宿主呵斥说，但那些话后边没有任何力度。Riot穷极他这毛球宿主的全部潜力，他发出一声长长的，伤心的“喵——”，然后低下头，垂下了耳朵。Drake的手指又回来挠他的下巴了。

Riot满意地咕噜着，为他圆满完成的任务。Drake再给了他几个爱抚，回到了他办公桌边的电动轮椅上。Drake摇着轮椅穿过走廊时他仍坐在Drake大腿上。轮椅部件在暮光下吱吱呀呀地叫着。他们在厨房吧台前停下。Drake打开碗柜，取出一个金属罐头。为了让Drake能动作，Riot只好离开了Drake腿上的得意之座。站在地上，他听着陶瓷相碰的清脆叮铃声，餐具刮擦金属的声音。Drake再次放下手时，他手里端着一个装满可疑物质的碗。

“唔，开吃吧。”Riot抬头望着Drake，于是男人这么说，“别这样看着我，你不能总吃我的东西，那对你来说太咸了。“Riot不怎么感兴趣地嗅了嗅那只碗。这些糊状物是给他吃的？他向Drake喵喵叫着。这闻起来不好吃，他想吃他昨晚吃的，烤小羊肉蘸薄荷沙司配一点儿坚果沙拉。他还是很喜欢吃生脑，但他正在适应人类的食物。它们被装在小巧的瓷碗里，好吃又漂亮。或许Drake就是这样的。

Drake敲敲那只碗，“你不喜欢吗？我特意为你准备的呀。“他的眼角垂下来，Riot所爱慕的笑容从他脸上消失了，Drake凝视着那金属罐头，眉毛间一条小小的沟壑。Riot眼前浮现他病怏怏的宿主，孤独地待在房子里，在他不在时想着他。他叫别人把那罐头带来给他，或者有可能他亲自去了商店，冒着被对他有满腔怒火的人发现的风险。

Riot再次嗅了嗅那只碗。这不会毒死他，很少有东西能毒死他。他犹豫不决地舔了一口，尝起来和闻起来差不多。碗里的东西被Riot的舌头舔出一条道，不是纯天然的，这浆糊一样的东西，但Riot把它们吃完了。Drake揉揉他两耳中间的位置，“乖孩子。”他赞许道。

Riot高兴地呼噜着，很快就跃上吧台拱开了水龙头。他得把嘴里的怪味儿洗掉。Riot在水流下吸一口水，让残留物都落进水池。他专心致志，以至于没注意到那顽皮的空气染污了他最爱的笑容。


	9. 迷恋

迷恋  
[ mí liàn ]  
名词  
对某人或某物的喜爱，爱慕。  
同义词：爱慕，爱，温存，奉献  
——

Riot的爪子划过发黄的词条，银色的毛在纸上反着冷冷的寒光。迷恋，多么令人困惑的概念，为什么人类要发展这种对他们没有好处的感情？恐惧，他能理解；憎恨，他能理解；欲望他也能理解；但是爱，奉献……人类为了自己爱的东西能做很多事，即使对方没有回应他们的爱慕。Riot查起了同义词：

—— 

爱  
[ ài ]   
名词  
1\. 一种出于爱慕的强烈感情  
同义词：温柔，亲密，亲热的行为。  
2\. 对某物的极大兴趣  
同义词：喜欢，偏心的，弱点

——

弱点。所以他们承认了这种情绪的风险性，但还是没办法控制他们泛滥的情感。Riot把眼神从那本解释东西的小厚书上移开。Drake今天穿着白色外套，坐在一张排列着试管烧杯的桌子前，Riot的宿主向前倚着，往烧杯里加了一滴蓝色溶液，然后搅拌了几下内容物。

Drake一直在尝试着缓慢地适应他的工作，他没有回去公司，因为所有员工都走了，总部仍在封锁中。他不得不从海外购买用于他研究的新器材。Drake专心认真的样子和平常不一样。生命基金的Carlton.Drake博士沉着冷静，心思缜密，计算精准。野心勃勃而有条不紊，要不是体型的孱弱，他会是个理想宿主，而当他和Riot在一起时，他的表现改变了。他迎合Riot每个心血来潮的想法，哪怕得不到任何回报。即使Riot越界，故意试探他的底线，他也没有亏待过他。Riot收到过最严酷的惩罚只是鼻子上的轻敲。还有Drake对他微笑的样子，那实在难以形容，就像一束能握住的温暖阳光。

必须承认的是，所有的友好都是给这只猫的。Riot在本体形态下与Drake的最后一次会面还历历在目。而如果Riot倒带回去从最前头重新开始，事情也不会有什么不同。他们的关系随着烈焰中的火箭改变了……或许，在更早之前就改变了。

没有种族等着他去拯救，至少两年内都没有，还有吃的送到嘴边，Riot腾出了思考的时间。毕竟，自我反省是高等智慧生物的象征之一。他问Brock为什么喜欢Venom，这一类的问题。过滤掉那些譬如“他喂我吃巧克力”的没用信息后，Riot从他们的回答中提炼出两个关键点。他关心我。他想要我快乐。

这答案看似简单，却解决了Riot困惑的核心。他脑子里的片段一片空白，像白色的没有形状的真空。Drake关心他，想要他高兴，Riot却一度不是这么想的。Drake的渴望在各种场景中都有清晰地反映出来，而Riot还是一只共生体时，他的身份使这些变得复杂了。最简单的迷恋都是不确定因素，不自在的拘束，以及力量的失衡。

而作为一只猫，复杂通通消失了。他们的关系回到最基础的地方，回到付出迷恋不求回报的地方。Riot知道他该为他现在拥有的感到知足，但满足可不是共生体的性格。Riot不想一直藏着，他想用真身抚摸Drake，告诉他自己有多么想他；他想感受Drake赤裸裸的爱慕，不是因为他的猫咪宿主很可爱，而是因为他是Riot；他想再次和他的宿主合而为一。

Riot从他蹲坐着的高凳上跳下来，轻巧地走过窗椽然后跳到Drake的桌子上，“小心。”Drake说。Riot脚步猛地一顿。他的宿主把混合物分装进六根试管，密封好，小心地给每根贴上标签。做完这一切后，Drake摘掉眼镜，转身面向Riot。

“所以，你打算什么时候告诉我？”

Riot冻住了。他快速恢复镇定，尽管心跳得飞快。Riot把头歪到一边，用大大的眼睛望着Drake。他被他的宿主抱起来，他的手指擦过Riot胸口时停留了一会儿。男人揉了揉他的头，动作正如他们一起度过的每个夜晚，轻柔而充满爱意，而他的话却把Riot冻成了冰湖上的霜。

“你为什么这么紧张，Riot？”

再也没哪里可藏了。银色液体从猫咪背后流淌出来，形成了共生体的头部。【你怎么知道的？】Riot低沉又带着点颤抖的声音充满了整个房间。

“你盯得太多了。”虽然被一只他不想再见到的共生体冒犯，Drake表现得还是很平静。“还有你的毛色是致命的背叛。你就不能选个别的颜色吗？这样的相似度实在是诡异。”Riot什么都没有说，不是因为他不想，而是因为他现在脑子一团浆糊不太清醒。Drake上一秒还持着笑，下一秒虚假的温情都消散了，Drake眼神冰冷，“你想要什么？”

【我想要你做我的宿主。】这些话从他嘴里溜了出去。太迟了，Riot收不回来了。

Drake只是叹息一声便移开了视线，他怔怔地望着他办公桌上的设备。它们是完整的一套，但与在他实验室里的相比连烛台都算不上。“除了我的个人账户，警方冻结了我所有的资产。生命基金已经是个空壳，我不可能再给你造火箭了。”

【我已经作出承诺，我将不会带回我的族人。】Riot回答了Drake的问题，但一种隐隐约约的不对劲噬咬着他的心。比如，他之前并没有说过他要的是什么。他的嘴不听脑子使唤。Riot诅咒自己的无能，他从来就不擅长语言的东西，况且在今天以前，他还没碰到砍刀解决不了的问题呢。

“两年内不会。”那音节‘铛’地敲在Riot耳朵里。Drake和Brock谈过了，但是什么时候，Drake又知道了多少？Drake接纳了Riot的沉默。当他再次开口说话时，话语中的怨恨都已压抑，“我们的合作关系曾是十分高效高产的，我理解你为什么想要继续下去。但在我被绑架的那段时期里，我除了可以用来自我反省的时间什么都没有。承诺你与保护人类的目的相反的事情是个错误，重建我的公司将是旷日持久，耗资巨大的一仗。我看不到尽头，哪怕我有再次尝试的想法……Riot，”Drake摇着头，“我不想这么做。我知道我的理由在你看来显得很奇怪。屠杀旁观者，在那些人身上做实验，而同时声称这一切是在拯救那些我正残害的人。但我知道不希望眼看着人类灭亡，不论是归咎于他们自身的目光短浅，还是一支企图将地球变成另一个狩猎场的外星人舰队。”

Riot想说的话实在太多，可矛盾的思绪彼此搏斗着，拒绝串成句子。那些想法充斥着他们脑子，像一只不断膨胀的气球。随着它们变得愈发使人糊涂，Riot愈不知道如何理清它们。【我绝不会让这发——】Riot开口，又自己闭了嘴。因为，难道那不正是他想要的吗？

他想要地球变成一个狩猎场。他享受看着人类为活命四处逃窜，在以为自己已经虎口脱险是却迎来开膛破肚的悲惨命运。猎物濒死的惨叫是他最爱的交响乐。他是逼近笼罩那些无力自保的小不点儿们的死亡阴影。地球的人口足够供给他们接下来的一个世纪。他的宗族将扩展壮大，像他们命中注定那般征服一切。

“最重要的是，我不知道九头蛇对我做了什么。”Drake端详着自己的肢干，它们只剩皮肉和骨头，“我不是内科医生，但我知道不可逆转的组织损伤看起来是什么情况。我可能再也不能走路了……找其他的宿主对所有人来说都是更好的选择。”

Drake眼中的痛苦戳破了气球，Riot被气流震飞到一边。他的胸膛收缩这，挤压他的心脏直到再也不能跳动。Riot曾被与他竞争的共生体撕扯成碎片，却从没经历过如此令人痛苦的东西。他不知道该做什么好，但他知道绝不能什么都不做。

Riot猛扑向前，他的嘴拍在Drake的嘴唇上。这是人类表示爱恋的方式，可惜以他目前的脑子状况，他估错了距离。Drake吃痛地呻吟一声。Riot的牙齿划伤了他的嘴唇。他没有像Riot担心的那样挣扎，也没有改变姿势，男人仿佛被冻在了椅子上，脊椎僵硬，眉毛高高上扬。Riot仔细端详着Drake虹膜的焦糖色，他们俩都没有闭眼。

一秒钟过去了，然后两秒，五秒。Riot慢慢缩回猫咪身体里。Drake还在位置上一动不动，他抬手碰了碰自己变红的嘴唇：“Riot……你那是在干什么？”

自成年以来第一次，Riot被一阵恐慌得两眼一抹黑。猫咪背上的毛全立了起来。他逃离了房间，留下Drake呆若木鸡坐在原地。

 

 

 

现在，Carlton已经习惯于轮椅的转动。他摇着轮椅穿过房间，经过那些特意放低来适应他的高度的机器。他打开恒温箱，拿出顶上四个托盘，培养基里的样本已经开始生长了。

Carlton一个接一个取出它们，在显微镜下仔细观察。在没有严格灭菌的条件下很难开展相关工作。虽然有细致严谨的康复治疗，他的腿还是一点儿好转的迹象都没有。他现在开始计划回家休养了。或许他该把他的研究转移到正确的实验室里去。

Carlton专心记录着他的发现。尽管困难重重，事实证明做科研是最省心的事。科学能讲道理，共生体不行。

自那非正统的亲吻已过去两天——如果那也算个吻吧，Carlton还没见到Riot。他有一肚子问题，却找不到人来问。Carlton没有忽略Riot就这么一去不返的可能。又没什么阻止他离开。Carlton曾希望Riot会回来，然而作为一名前世界500强公司的CEO，他深知不该叨念这些抱有希望的想法。生活就是充满失望，最好躲开那个他可以预见的。

Carlton把样本放回它们在恒温箱里的位置，然后摇着轮椅出了研究室。他再次错过了午餐时间。依照他先前吩咐的，护工把他的午饭放在了蒸锅里。稍微伸长手，Carlton就能拿到那些盘子并摆在桌子上。菜单上是小羊肉柯夫塔丸子，西红花米饭和青豆。除了地处繁华地段，对他携带仪器的宽松管制，Carlton选择这个康复中心还因为他们有优秀的厨子。香料的味道提醒他的胃他之前还错过了另一顿饭，但Carlton并没有立刻埋头大吃。

羊羔肉，那是Riot的最爱。Carlton本人并不是狂热的肉食爱好者。他的膳食均衡合理，就是这样，而除了生脑，Riot还喜欢吃小羊羔。在他们共同度过的时间里。每当有羊羔肉时，他都会喵喵叫上好一会儿。即使Carlton恶作剧般地喂他吃了猫粮，他也会从Carlton的盘子里偷走一两片。这肉里的腥膻的味道俘获了他。与Venom对巧克力的喜爱有些相似。Carlton回忆起与那对好搭档的对话。是Brock先找的他。Carlton并不惊讶Brock能接近自己，Brock是一名出色的记者，让他惊讶的是Brock决定要分享给他的消息。

Riot对他着迷，不只是共生体对合适宿主的方式，而是真核生物被配偶吸引的方式。Carlton一开始并不相信这种说法。他和Riot之间的互动连浪漫的边儿都擦不到。为了使他信服，Brock提供了一堆细节，不仅关于Riot如何拼命地要救回他，还牺牲自己的一部分身体来治愈他。他接着告诉Carlton他和Riot刚分开那几天Riot的表现，甚至把Riot的意图和Venom的划等号。

也就是在这是，Carlton意识到Brock已经和Venom搞到了一起。必须承认他被深深的震撼了。Carlton是个众所周知的怪咖，但即使是他也不敢声明自己和一个外星人操过了。

Brock和Venom的关系为他打开了一扇他根本不知道还能存在的新世界大门。如果他们讨论的东西真的是那只潜入了他公司的共生体，Carlton早就打消这个念头了。但事实摆在眼前，Brock描述里的Riot听上去的确是被Carlton迷住了。至于为什么，Carlton连最模糊的线索都没有，但Riot亲了他。两次。那绝不是巧合。

Carlton用叉子把柯夫塔丸子推到一边，一声微弱的猫叫在他身后响起。Carlton的呼吸滞住了。他用几秒钟镇定下来然后转身。在扶手椅上，在那扇打开的窗子前，停栖着一只看起来伶仃凄苦的猫。

“没有哪只猫像你一样执着于宣告存在感的。”Carlton说。Riot的耳朵耷拉着，好像Carlton才是那个该为疏于照顾他而感到内疚的。Carlton叹了口气，伸出他空闲的手，食指和中指朝自己的方向弯了弯。Riot振作起来，跃下扶手椅，走向Carlton，然后跳到他的腿上。银色的小家伙蹿进了桌板和Carlton大腿间的缝隙里。他用爪子扒拉着，直到自己完全从阴影里钻出来，夹在Carlton和他的食物之间。

出于习惯，Carlton挠了挠Riot的后颈，他立刻注意到了猫咪的反常之处。作为一只共生体，Riot对地球上的事物经历有限。在他自己看来，他的观察学习技巧是完美的，可惜那并不能弥补他表现的疯狂波动。

举个简单的例子，猫可不会读书。

Carlton没用很久就弄清了藏在面具背后的是谁。把Riot出卖了的是一些小细节。Carlton讨厌被打断，所以Riot在他工作时保持安静。Carlton有在深夜读书的习惯，所以当月亮高悬的时候，Riot就把他看的书拱开。鱼类是Carlton爱吃的少数肉食之一，所以Riot绝不碰他盘里的海鲜。有什么轻若羽毛的东西挠动着Carlton的心。

Riot都记得。

Carlton等待着，却没有等到他常听见的呼噜声。他腿上的猫很僵硬。他用后腿站起来，小爪子摁在Carlton的胸口。从进来后Riot还没说一句话。“怎么了？”Carlton习惯性地问。Riot假装听不懂。这又让Carlton心中一颤，Riot以为自己表现的像只猫，他在试着把事情变回原样。

那阵挠动发展成难以言喻的东西。Carlton叉起一颗丸子，然后送到Riot嘴边。Riot看着Carlton，后者给了他一个鼓励的微笑。猫咪把嘴张到超乎寻常的宽度，吃掉了整个羊肉丸子。Carlton又为自己取来一支干净的叉子，你一口我一口，他们分享着午餐。Riot栖息在Carlton的腿上，等他舀完最后一口米饭，一条银色触手进入了他的视线。

“不。”Carlton说。

【除非你想，我才和你融合，我保证。】

细细的触须前后挥动。Carlton考虑着这个承诺。Riot从不说谎，他太骄傲了。Carlton慢慢伸出手，用指尖碰了碰那触须。银色融进肌肤，形成短暂的链接，一阵温暖的洪潮冲刷而过，滋润着他的身体。浪潮没有持续很久，当连结断开，Carlton感受到枯萎的双腿传来的刺痛。  
Riot蜷缩成一个柔软的毛球，尽管他的皮毛失去了往常的光泽。Carlton的手指穿过那黯淡的灰毛，他回忆起了Brock的话。这或许不是爱情，可他确实在乎你。

Carlton问自己这是否已经够好。

足够了。


	10. 支架

“这样的防护带合适吗，Drake博士？”

Carlton抗拒着那层层叠叠的魔术贴。在经历了一段时间的监禁后，他发现很难去接近任何形式的束缚带，更别提被绑起来，尽管如此他还是点头了。一阵尖锐的嘶叫从窗椽传来，接着是低沉的怒吼。他的治疗师因这声音跳了起来。

“听话。”Carlton对灰猫说。他转向被吓了一跳的男人，“我很抱歉，他有点怕生。”

他的治疗师理解地嘟囔着，端详着Riot银色的皮毛，但是没有靠近他。这让Carlton松了口气。“那真是只漂亮的猫。它是什么品种的？”

Carlton笑道：“他自成一种。”

他们一边寒暄治疗师一边工作。左腿到右腿，Carlton被绑到了他身后的仪器上。该设备拥有一些最先进的康复技术供公众使用，外观光滑，功能实用。Carlton倚在靠板上让他左边的大腿和小腿肚被塑料部件盖住，然后是右腿。

在过去的几个月里，Riot一直在不知疲倦地修复他枯萎的双腿。基于他的身体状况被各种仪器监控着，Carlton要求Riot慢一点。令Carlton惊讶的是Riot听了他的话。他的治疗师十分迷惑，同时对他的突然好转简直要兴奋过度。他们重新起草了他的康复日程。在第三周，他们就能进展到Carlton能自己摇摇晃晃走上几步。这仪器是用来锻炼他的肌肉，使其能重新熟识持续行走的过程的。

“我们继续吗，Drake博士？”治疗师问道。作为医学界一位声名显赫的教授，他已经跟随Carlton工作好几年，虽然最近事发频频。治疗师的直觉让他不仅把Carlton当作病人还当作同僚。

“当然。”Carlton抓紧扶手，努力不依靠悬挂着他的束缚带站稳。某场“意外”后他恢复了一些上肢力量，但直到Riot回来他的腿才有所好转。他用尽全力抬起腿，仪器‘吱呀’转动，他的腿抬起到一个不必要的高度，然后重重下落在原先位置一尺远的前方。脚下的跑步机龟速转动着。Carlton用右脚重复着相同的动作，把腿高举到空中，再自由落体放下。具有最新技术的仪器监视着他的一举一动，矫正他的姿势让动作看上去更优美庄重。但Carlton没有期望那么多，他的目标是回归正常生活，他走路不需要别人帮助的正常生活。

左…右…左…右…Carlton在这堪称折磨的循环中艰难地前进。他的治疗师记录下他的进步，歇斯底里地为他加油鼓劲。重复的动作让他的身体筋疲力尽，也让他的脑子十分无聊。Carlton抬头发现Riot正望着他。共生体不需要开口，他的眼神能说明一切。Riot对Carlton向机器屈服持反对态度。按他的说法，力量应当是与生俱来的，任何从其他地方获得的都是留不住的。

一滴汗珠顺着Carlton的下颌流下，他咬紧牙关继续迈步。他不需要证明什么，但他加快了速度。治疗师担忧地看着他，Carlton不予理会。男人让运动持续了三十分钟，然后立刻停止了他。

“Drake博士，我想今天已经足够了，您非常努力。”他为Carlton解开束缚，然后帮助他坐会轮椅上，“您需要我送您回房吗？”

“不，Eric，谢谢你的好意。但我想先洗个澡。Anne会做好这里的工作的。”Carlton拿起手机。他看着治疗师被打法走，在他背后关上了门。Carlton锁上手机，他没有拨号。

门刚一关上，吼声就又出现了。而相比起威胁，这声音听起来更像是经过了一番思考。Carlton转向朝他走来的猫。银色一闪，猫就落在他腿上了。“他可不是点心。”Carlton揉着Riot的脑袋说，气闷的猫咪软化了一点儿。

【这没有意义，我一瞬间就能治好你。】Riot翻了个身，露出银白色的肚皮。

Carlton小心地藏起笑容：“但这样的话就学不到教训了。”

【我们已经遭受了失败，我们从那里吸取教训。】

运动过后Carlton的手指是温暖的，他玩着Riot身上的一撮毛。阳光斑驳，热度和跳跃的阴影像生动的火苗。Carlton让轮椅驶向他收到的包裹。房间为他和Riot的需要已经清空了。稍微伸长手，他打开包裹，里边，躺在箱底的是一具外骨骼的下肢部分。他的手划过“Stark工业”的标签，摸过那反光的金属。这是件精美的艺术品。就像其他很多东西一样，Carlton第一次把眼光投向他们时，他的第一反应是直奔军用武器的。而现在它们并非在战场，却在一家医治他人的康复中心。

“不，我们从过程中学习。”Carlton举起外骨骼，比看上去轻一些。他解开侧边舱盖把腿放进去。【我不明白。】Riot说，【为什么要依靠机器，在你有更好的选择的时候？】

人类道义……道德约束……这些都是复杂的东西。“你需要过什么东西吗？”Carlton想了想又补充说，“在生存需要之外的。”

【没有。】

“从来没有过？”

【我们只有一个目标，那就是活下去。我的氏族是最大的一支。食物稀缺，所以我们团队行动。或许有时候我得依赖他们。但如果他们违抗我的命令，我就吃掉他们。或者我不再需要他们的时候。】

“换句话说，你是在为你的独立生存争取时间。”

【是的。】

“那宿主呢？共生会造成依赖吗？”Riot这次没有那么快回答。Carlton让他帮忙盖上背后的嵌盖。他站起来向前走了几步。外骨骼没有发出噪音，很好的支撑起了他的腿，它的存在几乎无法察觉。Carlton为这本可以杀人无数的高科技惊叹。【我们借来可以为我们所用的，好让我们变得更强。】

独立对于Carlton并不陌生。他的父亲可能活着，但在离婚后可能也死了。他十二岁就失去了母亲。他必须依靠他生命中的很多人。最开始是亲戚，然后是朋友，接着是导师，再往后是商业合伙人。人际关系也是投资的一种。他从一无所有开始，以世界500强公司的CEO告终。

【我不会离开你，即使我不再需要容器。】Riot说。

那对他来说好得过头了，但Carlton才不相信慈善：“为什么不？”

Riot这次花了更久来回答。Carlton没有催促他。他一只手扶墙在房间里转着圈，比起那些腰下瘫痪的，Carlton的腿还算功能健全。他很快掌握了穿着外骨骼的走路方式。他的手指划过墙壁，在走向屋子中间时的手臂垂下来放在身侧。猫咪跟着他。Carlton前后走了几个来回，不发缓慢但稳健。

【我…喜欢你。】Riot说。

Carlton顿了顿，他转向猫咪：“为什么？”

【在你身边觉得很安全。】

就像有一小部分Riot的组织留在了Carlton身体里一般，那些残留物从一个细胞增殖成一个胚胎，成长为高耸的巨兽。巨兽在他胸膛里横冲直撞，捣塌了他一砖一瓦砌成的高墙。Carlton想摸摸Riot的毛，所以他向前弯下腰，但硬邦邦的外支架阻碍了他下蹲的动作。他的手悬在空中。Carlton叹了口气直起身，一根银色的触手与他在半空相遇了。流体融进他的掌心，建立起一个短暂的链接。无需多言，一切情绪都在连结中流淌。

共生体的身体摸上去是冰冷的，但他的的连结中却升起了炽热的情感。Carlton珍惜着那样的温度，他沉溺于Riot，在他反应过来之前，更多的银色就进入他的视线，触手汇聚在空中，变成他胸口一滩漫开的物质。渴望汹涌袭来，Carlton的手抚过那流体，手指浸没其中，他回忆起被流质包裹的感受。他那时一点儿也不害怕，即使是独自前行只有影子相伴，也不觉得孤独。

【我很抱歉，对不起。】一串银色从他锁骨爬上来，停在他的脖子上。瘀伤早已消退了，只留下光滑舒展的肌肤。触手环住他的喉咙，压住了他的脉搏。Carlton可以毫无阻碍的呼吸，也能感受到Riot的存在。他们比以往任何时候都更贴近。Carlton眼里盛满泪水，他为这不属于他的情绪困惑。

“别再这么做了。”Carlton眨去眼里的水雾。他示意Riot回到猫咪里去，Riot照他说的做了，但没有断开连接。Carlton就带着连在胸口的银色径迹继续锻炼。他想到一个主意。他调整了外骨骼的设定，把支持力降到最低，他的腿立刻就开始发软。他往前迈出一步，停下来稳住自己。

【Drake？】Riot冲到他身边，看到Drake摇摇晃晃前他都跟在Drake后边一尺远的地方。  
“别挨太近，我可能会踩到你。”Carlton说。Riot装作没听到。纽带展开，在空中浮动，像一块银色的毯子。Carlton走到哪儿毯子跟到哪儿，悬在他面前两步的地方。“我看不见啦。”Carlton笑道。毯子缩小了一点儿，但总归没有移开。

“看见那根柱子了吗?”Carlton指着遥远的房间尽头，“我想让你站在那边。”Riot抬头看向Carlton，这让他忍不住轻笑起来。他还没见过猫有这么困惑的表情。猫咪圆胖的脸因为眯眼皱成一团。Riot慢吞吞地挪开了。他绕着Carlton指定的柱子转圈，弱弱地喵喵叫着。

“现在收回连接。”Carlton说。一声长长的，悲伤的猫叫传过整个房间。Riot在他该待的位置上打转。男人和猫咪相互凝视着，Riot让步了。触手尖从Carlton的胸口收回，连带那张毯子。猫咪目不转睛地盯着Carlton，视线横跨他们间宽大的距离。Carlton做好准备：“待着别动，我这就过来了。”

Carlton迈出一步，就好像他的下半身走在上半身前面。他的肌肉酸软，双腿在几乎无法承载的重压下颤抖。Riot向前冲了一小段，但Carlton阻止了他。这是他一个人的战斗。Carlton深吸一口气，又迈出一步。

Riot几乎遥不可及，似曾相识的感觉击中了Carlton。他曾经站在这个位置过，在十几年前，他还是一个除了聪明的脑袋和雄心壮志外一无所有的年轻人。登高自卑，他最开始担任比起做研究更多的是杂活儿的小助理，接着被提拔成化验员。十五年间，他爬上小组领导的位置，然后是团队领导，部门领袖，再是首席科学家，最后是他自己的公司的执行长。

银色的猫在远处是模糊的一团，Carlton伸开双手保持平衡。烦躁不安噬咬着他的心，他走得太慢了，他想立刻到达目的地。

这个念头让他自己都有些错愕，他向来是个有耐心的人。没有雄厚的背景，没有工业的人脉，他只能选择耐心。他靠他批判性的思维得到了提拔，靠他出色的远见爬上了梯子。他什么时候习惯了立竿见影的结果？

Carlton凝望着猫，他的手指描摹过它的轮廓。下一秒，世界仿佛溶解消失了。只剩Carlton和他要达成的目标，还有他必须克服的障碍。他想念这个，一段需要他从头开始的旅程。或许他有办法能绕开那些困难，或许通过别的方法，他能更早到达目的地。但那样有什么意义呢？学不到东西，得不到教训。有时候，是没有捷径可走的。

鞋底在铺着地毯的地面上拖擦，抬腿消耗巨大的努力，但Carlton不着急。他有时间，Riot陪着他，而艳阳高悬。一步接一步，他一寸一寸地往前走着。还剩三分之一的路程时，Riot开始踱步,Carlton朝他肯定地点了点头，这似乎使他冷静了下来。Riot伸着脖子望着他，他眼中炽热的光芒让Carlton颤抖的双腿重获力量。

猫咪从一团模糊，到可以分辨出的影像，到触手可及。他们仅隔一臂远时Riot喵喵叫着。那双琥珀色的眼睛里映照的是骄傲吗？汗水浸湿了Carlton的衬衫，腿酸得根本不是他自己的一样。Carlton饱受磨难，但同时，他沐浴在成就感之中。这感觉使他疼痛的四肢舒缓，紧张不安的胸膛放松。

Carlton瞄向时钟。他们快要超过使用这个房间的时限了。很快下一位病人就会来，他们最好马上走。Carlton向轮椅走了一步，然后这就是压垮他的最后一根稻草。他的腿撑不住了。他往后倒去，视野从Riot的脸转成白色的水泥天花板。

事情发生的太快，Carlton根本来不及反应。等他的思维跟上来，他才意识到身上不痛。他躺在一张液体垫子上。数条触须涌出垫子。一个共生体脑袋出现在Carlton面前。Riot一贯的一脸不高兴的表情，但不知怎得，Carlton确信他这会儿超级生气。

【你为什么要把我支走？】Riot问道。

“为了有个动机，显然。”银色液体包住了他，从头到脚。触手抚上他的脸颊，另一条滑进衬衫领口，还有一条从敞开的袖口进入。共生体在他袒露的肌肤上移动的感觉本该是怪异的，但他却觉得很自然。他与Riot分开后，他便丢失了一部分自我，而在Riot回来后，他才意识到。

【如果你摔跤了怎么办？】Riot的声音在密闭银色的茧里震颤。

“我知道你会接住我的。”Carlton伸手环住那飘浮的共生体，地心引力缩短了他们的间隔。Carlton不需开口，共生体穿过衣物从皮肤渗进他的身体，像在他身体里流淌的火焰，让他由内到外真正的浴火重生。

Carlton的四肢充满了力量。共生——这便是Riot想和他达到的。Riot不是寄生虫，他们的联结也不是一方凌驾于另一方。Carlton远不只是容器，他是宿主，他不仅包含生命，还维系生命。他是Riot的皮肤，而Riot是他的刀剑与盔甲。在一起的他们更加强大，而他们再不用忍受孤独。

变幻的触手把他从地上拉起来。Carlton望着Riot，悬浮的脑袋仍在那儿，很近，但还不够。Carlton用手托起那颗脑袋，朝他靠近。他的嘴唇触碰着冰冷的流体，然后是锋利的牙齿。一条意图明确的舌头滑进Carlton的嘴里。他看见自己在Riot奶白色眼瞳中的倒影。他们伫立于阳光下，在彼此的怀抱中交缠，终于融为一体，合二为一。


	11. 共生

这个街区满是奢侈品店，人行道上铺着蓝石。Eddie走过一尘不染的街道，经过一棵又一棵的树。光秃的树枝在他脸上撒下纵横斑驳的树影。Eddie把夹克在胸前抱紧了些。他很少来这个区。他怀疑在职业巅峰时期他也买不起这里的房。

脖子上的黑色围巾绕紧了些，然后自己展开，盖住最后一点儿裸露在外的皮肤。没有风从他的汗衫背后往下鼓吹，他的体温丧失也没那么快了。Eddie用下巴蹭了蹭他的围巾，准确的说，一条兜着共生体的围巾。

织物编织得松散，但是Venom堵住了那些小洞。温暖，毛茸茸的感觉在联结中扩散，除去了他心中的犹疑。Eddie比约定时间早十分钟到了目的地，然而约他见面的人已经等在那儿了。

Drake穿着一件颜色比他皮肤稍亮的肉色大衣，大衣里边是灰色高领。与桌子配套的椅子为了给他的电动轮椅腾空间都移走了。他的腿上披着一条灰色毛毯，像是羊毛，山羊绒或者马海毛，反正随便什么这年头富人们爱用的材料。毛毯反射着诡异的光。男人在他的平板上读着什么使他的学究气更甚。Eddie有点犹豫地承认，Drake看上去好得很。难以想象一个月前，他还一只脚踏在鬼门关里呢。

“Brock先生。”Eddie在Brock对面坐下时，对方招呼道。

“Drake博士。”Eddie回礼道。他搓了搓手，出于习惯而非必要，桌边的暖炉散发着暖烘烘的温热，驱散了深秋的寒冷。一位侍者过来点单。Eddie要了一杯热巧克力，Carlton点了一杯澳式黑咖，令他的灰毯子十分懊恼。Eddie不舒服地挪了挪，他的围巾也一样。“所以，呃，你约我来这儿做什么呢？”

Drake锁上平板，放到他手边。他脸上带着小小的微笑，像银行家注视着来划走救济金的穷鬼。“我安排今天和你见面是为了感谢你及时的介入，在各方面。”

“各方面？”

“在救援过程中，以及善后工作。”

“这都是小事。”Eddie挠挠后脑勺，制住了差点蹦离地面的腿。除了他们第一场立刻就黄了的采访，他和这人从来没有过冷静的交流。见面的场景介于互吼幼儿连环画级别的对白到发射台上宛如大猩猩互殴。Eddie不知该怎么应付一个温驯的Carlton.Drake。一阵尴尬的沉默，持续到侍者端着他们的饮料回来。

Drake小啜了一口咖啡，那玩意和他的灵魂一样黑。“你今天能来，我很感激。无论你相信与否，我的态度是真诚的。不过，我还得让你再帮我个小忙。”

“那听起来真是一点诈都没有啊。”

Drake把咖啡放到桌角，往前靠了过来：“本来就没有。Brock先生，从某种意义上讲我们也不算陌生人了。在所有这些事情发生后，我也不再是以前的Carlton.Drake。我现在正努力做所有人都该做的：成为正直的公民。”

“啊，是，你爹还是共生体呢。”Eddie嘲讽道。

Drake小小的笑容似乎永远不会褪去：“如果你愿意听我说几句，我保证这一定是值得你花时间的。”他从大衣里取出卡套，边角烧焦了的那个，从最深处的夹层里抽出一张纸，一张对折的支票。

看见数目时Eddie的心脏漏跳了一拍。好奇占据了上风。从他以前的表现来看，现在的Carlton的确是长出了新叶，但那或许只是表象？还是谨慎留意他的内在比较好，“好吧，那我就听听你有什么要说的。”

Drake点点头，不假思索直奔主题：“我想聘请你当我的研究助理。”

“什么？”Eddie差点被他的热巧克力呛到，“防止你不知道，我说，我的专业是新闻工作。”

“Riot和Venom是地球上最后的共生体，你那是占了大便宜。我并不是要求很多，只要你每周来我这儿两次，汇报关于Venom的健康状况，饮食，还有社交行为的数据。在我们之前没有人曾尝试过共生，作为一个负责任的宿主，我愿意为我的共生体提供最好的条件。”Drake解释道。

Eddie立刻感到一阵难受，Dan在爆炸后给他做了一场全身检查，但那是为了确认他的安危。与Drake相比，他就没有再去检查Venom是否健康。当然，如果有什么不对劲，Venom会告诉他的，但万一Venom自己也不知情呢？人类总在病入膏肓时才惊觉为时已晚。想想最近发生的一切，Drake的提议看上去合情合理。

“好吧。”略微停顿后，Eddie便答应了。他的眼神瞄向那条灰毛毯。“说到Riot…你们俩的事现在怎么样了？”Eddie想这大概不关他事但是管他呢，他投入了那么多精力。这俩家伙之间的进展就像部狗血恋爱肥皂剧，看得起一身鸡皮疙瘩，但实在是相当逗趣。Riot有好几天没去他的公寓了，这背后肯定有大新闻。

微弱的红晕浮现在Drake脸上。他转移了视线一言不发。Eddie倚上了桌子，一个脸红羞涩的Drake？这就很有意思了。“数据上再加一条，我还希望你能提供一些共生体与宿主关系的经历。”当Drake终于再开口，他把Eddie的问题给搪塞过去了。“我并不是想刺探什么。就是你的……那方面的经历。”Drake补充说。

“嗯？”好一会儿后Eddie才破译出Drake的本意，“噢——”Eddie看看Riot，又看看Drake，他从座位上跳起来：“你这老滑头！所以你搞这玩意去了！我得承认，我原来还以为你不会有这个觉悟呢，击个掌！”Eddie伸出右手。毛毯欢快地抖动着，一条银色触手从毯子边角伸出来，给予Eddie的手掌重重一击。Drake翻了个白眼，而他僵硬的唇角说明他正憋着笑呢。

 

我不知道你和Brock还是好朋友呢。回家路上Carlton说。

【他还行吧。】Riot在他脑子里嘟噜着。

Carlton笑了，那很接近Riot对某人有好感了。他摇着轮椅穿过稀疏的人群。他不着急回家，但也不打算绕路。自他建立生命基金会，他就一直在不断地奔波劳碌。无事一身轻一定程度上让他感觉焕然一新，而他必须承认，慢节奏的生活跟他不是一个姓。他回家后已经开展了一系列的新实验课题，癌症研究，他也很高兴看到结果。

他心中仍有纠缠的恐惧，恐惧在自己有生之年见不到人类面临的最大的问题得到解决。但他的生命中有了Riot的加入，Carlton发现这份恐惧更好控制了。他曾年少轻狂，意气风发，也志在必得，昨日的Carlton.Drake已不在，但如果那个‘他’今天能在这里，他会告诉那个Carlton：一切都好，不必心焦。

共生体从一开始就不是他想要的理想的解决方案。这是治标不治本，意味着掩盖而不是解决问题，知道一切都为时已晚。Carlton向自己保证，绝不再走捷径。

他承受希望的火焰太久了。火苗烧灼他的皮肤，浓烟衰弱了他的肺，烟雾蒙蔽了他的双眼。他曾被自己无法走完这条道路的恐惧攫住，但或许，他命中注定就是不需要走完的。或许从一开始他就该放开这火焰。

明日的美好在于它的不确定性。他所能做的便是沿着他选择的路走下去，清楚自己每迈出一步，就近了一步。他会沿着路走，直到双腿再也无法支撑，然后把火焰传递给下一个人，而下一个人将会携着那火苗前进，直到他们都走不动。他们会像接力赛一样向前。在某一天，他们之中有人会成功，在某一天，他们中有人会带着火焰达到真正超凡的成就，在某一天，他们回头看时，会震惊于他们所走过的程度。

生命基金只剩他前身的阴影，但Carlton擅长从零开始。Carlton曾以为自己已经忘却那早些的日子了，而事实是，他记忆中的这些宛如澄澈的水晶。满怀着希望开始一切。他想念这一切，在取得发现时头晕目眩不掺杂质的纯粹的欣喜。

他还是一如既往的智慧，这也是他需要延续从前的。与昨天的他相比，他现在还有了Riot的帮助。从他对共生体说“好”的那刻起，他知道他再也不会孤身一人。Carlton不知道Riot爱不爱他，爱是人类的情感，共生体是否有爱的能力，甚至是否理解什么是爱都还尚有争议。可他不介意。他拥有的是远比那珍贵的东西。

他和Riot建立了链接，他们是一体的，Riot给予他陪伴，他宁愿暴毙也不会丢下手无寸铁的Carlton。在这个充满了转瞬即逝的暧昧，谎言，与背叛的世界，陪伴是Carlton能想到的最好的东西。

爱情会褪色，而他们的连接不会。

他们或许不如Brock和Venom那般契合，但已经够了。Riot选择了它，作为回应，他也选择了Riot。他们以一体存在，不仅是生理性的支配，还因为他们欣赏，珍视彼此的陪伴。

对Carlton而言，他们的共生就是完美的了。


End file.
